


Blood

by CinderSpots



Series: Abnormal Chronicles [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cheating, Cussing, F/F, Fantasy, Murder, Sexual Content, Sirens, Vampires, Weird Dynamics, it's complicated - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 21,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26433670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinderSpots/pseuds/CinderSpots
Summary: Madeline Kratchet and Denice Baxton are best friends.Their also vampires.Their also vampires who are currently plotting to kill their horde leader Drake Peters.Who also happens be forcing Emily Frankfurt into marriage.Emily also happens to be the love of Madeline's life.Denice just happens to be in love with a siren.Who's species is currently at war with the vampires.Treason, Love, Murder, and whole lot of Sarcasm.
Relationships: Catherine Vermont & Denice Baxton, Catherine Vermont & Emily Frankfurt, Catherine Vermont & Madeline Kratchet, Denice Baxton/Lily Kelp, Drake Peters/Emily Frankfurt, Madeline Kratchet & Denice Baxton, Madeline Kratchet/Emily Frankfurt
Series: Abnormal Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921444
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

_ Tick………...Tock………….Tick…………..Tock………….Ti- _

“Mr.Peters?” A boy calls out.

"Mr.Peters?” He tries again, but nothing.

”Mr.Peters, are you here?Hello?”as the boy tries again and again a man no older than 19 appears seemingly out of thin air.

“It’s just Drake Jeremy. Just Drake” The boy - Jeremy - stops talking at once.

He feels himself blush with embarrassment. But embarrassment quickly turns to fear when he sees that Drake had blocked his only way out.

”S-sorry Mr.P - Drake.” Drake seems to pause at this. His smile, sickeningly sweet. 

“It’s quite alright Jeremy, in fact I’m the one who should be apologizing.”

Jeremy is frozen in fear. “W-w-why?” walking up to Jeremy he replies 

“I’m so very hungry Jeremy. Do you know how that feels? To absolutely need to eat, to the point that you would  _ kill  _ for something. To the point that if anything was available you would take it?”

Trembling he whispers fearfully “No, I have no idea how that feels.” Quickly Drake’s smile is back. 

“Lucky for you, you never will.” Jeremy realizes he has been pinned to the wall. He whimpers. 

“Again I am so very sorry it’s just-” he looms closer “-  _ so _ hungry” and he lunges.

________

“Drakey?Where-” Emily stops dead in her tracks.

“Oh my god, what have you done?!” she cries in an escalating volume. 

When she looks up she is met with Drake smiling sheepishly at her. “I’m sorry, I was hungry and he was there.” He states it like he was explaining a math equation. 

Emily is suddenly furious “I have known Jeremy since he was  _ born  _ how could you just ……  _ kill _ him?” 

Drake’s smile goes sour. “I’m sorry,  _ who  _ is in  _ charge _ here?” Emily stops pacing at once “You are.” Drake’s eyes relay exactly what he means.

_You will never have a say in this relationship. _

“Now, clean up this mess and get ready for dinner. We’re having a roast.” 

Drake walks to the door, but doesn’t open them.Instead he stands there waiting. It takes Emily a few moments to understand what he’s waiting for. She didn’t know when she started shaking, but she was now. 

“Yes sir.” With a grin he opens the door and leaves.

_ And that was that. _


	2. Chapter 1

“ I am so going to kill you for this.”

“ Oh please, you say that daily. You have to be tired of saying it.”

“ Doesn’t change the facts.”

“ Kinda does.”

“ No, I have a list of reasons to kill you and once it reaches 50 you’re a goner.”

“ You’re funny.”

“ I know.“

Madeline Kratchet was currently helping her best friend-Denice Baxton- break into Catherine Vermont’s room so they could (in sharpie) write wildly inappropriate things on her face. Denice had acted like she invented this new and crazy prank, and Madeline didn’t have the patience to explain to her the fact that this was actually a pretty well known prank. In fact it was kinda lame at this point, and unoriginal. However, the colorful language that Denice created was very original. These insults were ridiculous and rude, yet hilarious. Much like Denice herself.

“ Would you quit shuffling?”

“It’s a nervous tick back off.”

“ Yeah? Well it’s super fucking annoying and distracting so knock it off.”

“Knock it off? Bitch I will leave you to do this shit  _ alone _ .You knock it off.”

“ Fuck You.”

“That's it. I’m done.”

“Wait!”

Madeline paused when she heard a click. After she had turned around she was relieved to see that Denice had finally picked the lock.

“Got it.”

“ What took you so long?I thought you were a master at lock picking?”

“ Whatever. We’re in now, and that’s all that matters.”

Pushing open the door Denice and Madeline crept in. The room was  _ extravagant  _ to say the least.

“ Why does she get such nice quarters? Why do we have to sleep on twin beds while she has a queen?”

“Probably because we keep doing stupid shit.”

“ Like what?”

“ She says while planning on writing all over someone’s face.”

“ Whatever. Just give me the sharpie.”

“You were supposed to bring it.”

“ No, you were.”

“ Are you fucking kidding me? We spent like 2 hours trying to get in here, and neither of us have it?”

“Well, I mean it was more like 20 minutes, but-”

“Seems like it.”

Denice and Madeline stilled. Slowly they turned towards their fellow intruder. Emily-soon-to-be-Peters was standing in the doorway looking rather amused. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a sharpie.

“ This is why we need you.”

Denice states while grabbing the sharpie from Emily’s hand.

“Yeah. I know, you two were always a disaster without my help. I remember when we snuck into Jack’s room to silly string it, but we forgot the silly string.”

“ It was Denice’s job at the time.”

“ Well at least I wasn’t a scaredy cat.You always insisted on being to look out.”

“If I’m remembering correctly, I saved our asses more than a couple times by being the lookout  _ Denice. _ ”

“ Bullshit.”

“ You know it’s true.”

“ Don’t distract me Mads, I’m working on my art.”

“ You call that art?”

“Maddy, Maddy, Maddy. Anything can be art, now shoo.”

Rolling her eyes Madeline turned to look at Emily who was the lookout. She was maybe the most beautiful person Madeline had ever seen. The blonde had been friends with them since age 5. At age 16 Madeline was in love with her. At age 17 Madeline planned on confessing, but right before she could Drake Peters proposed to her. Emily would be his 5th wife. They were all 19, but Emily still wasn’t married to him. You see Drake Peter was their horde’s leader, and when your leader wants something he gets it or you die. Emily chose the first choice. She realized that she had been caught staring at her and quickly averted her gaze to Denice. Who was busy ruining Catherine’s day.

“Done.”

“Finally! Let's get out of here!”

“Hey man, lead the way.”

________

“ **DENICE MARIE BAXTON** !”

Was the wake up call for Madeline. At 7:56 AM Catherine Vermont discovered that once again Denice Baxton had got. her.  _ good. _ With a chuckle Madeline moved to get dressed. Seconds after finishing her morning routine she heard a knock on her door.When she opened it, she was met with a frightened Denice.

“ Please help me.”

“........”

“  _ please  _ “

“Ugh. Come On.

It did not take very long for Catherine to arrive.

“ Where is she?”

“ Who?”

“ Don’t who me. Where. Is. She?

“ I literally have no idea who you’re talking about.”

“ Denice.”

“ OH! Yeah, I have no idea. Is she the one who … um…. did that to your face?”

It was a  _ struggle  _ for her not to start giggling like a 5 year old when Catherine gritted out a -

“ Yes.”

“ Well……. Have you checked the Web Corridor?”

“No.”

“ Probably should.”

“ Thanks.”

“ Anytime.”

The moment Catherine left Madeline closed the door and walked over to the closet and opened it.

“ Up. She’s gone and you have 10 minutes to find another place to hide.”

“Wha- why can’t I just stay here?”

“ ‘Cause Cath will kill us both if she finds you here.”

“But-”

“ Shoo ”

“ Mad-”

“Be free.”

“Maddy.”

“ Bye bye little bird.”

“ Madeline.”

“ You’re wasting time.”

“Fine.”

“ Thanks. Come Again Soon!

“ You’re a bitch.”

“ I take that as a compliment.”

“ Only you would. Only you would.”


	3. Chapter 2

There was a lot of noise in the dining hall. But that’s to be expected. Madeline searched for Denice, but found nothing.

“ She’s still hiding from Catherine.”

Madeline jumped. When she turned she was face to face with Drake Peters himself.

“Ah. She’s still not over it?”

“ Hard to get over it when you can still see it on her face.”

“Wait. Really?!”

“ Yep, she’s been hiding in from everyone except when she’s hunting for Denice. I’m actually a little worried for her. Catherine says she’s going to skin her alive.”

“Uh Oh, Catherine usually means business when she says something like that.”

“ Exactly my point. Anyways, why don’t you come and sit at my table? I would love to hear about Emily when she was young and free”

“ Emily was never a child, but sure. Why not?”

Drake led her to his table all the way at the head of the dining hall. I caught a couple dirty looks from people who had been  _ dying  _ to sit at his table. To sit at Drake’s table was essentially to be invincible. As long as you sat there no one could touch you. Although this wasn’t necessary since everybody generally liked Madeline, therefore had no reason to push her around. When they finally arrived Emily looked up and smiled at her(Madeline ignored the sudden urge to grin when this phenomenon occurred) Sitting down across from her Madeline looked around. 

She was surrounded by the most powerful vampires in their horde. Madeline wasn’t feeling very powerful though, she was feeling a little afraid. She could tell everyone was sizing her up, and the girl at the very end of the table looked like she wanted to  _ eat  _ her. Shuddering, Madeline turned her attention to her food. Just as she was about to take a bite from her taco Drake appeared and began to ask her about Emily.

“ What did you guys do as kids?”

“ Wow first question and I already don’t wanna be here.”

He laughed.

“ Well uhhhhh- we kinda disobeyed every rule you guys set for us.”

“ Wow really? How many?”

I looked to Emily for help counting. She made it clear she had no idea either.

“ Like at least 100”

“ Damn! There are only 132 rules!”

“ You say that like it’s not a lot of rules.”

“ Fair.”

“ Well tell me off the top of your head. Which rules did y’all break?”

“ Ok we live in Maryland, cowboy chill.”

He laughed again.

“ Don’t go outside, don’t break into others' chambers, never curse our leader, let's not streak in this horde, uhhhhh, maybe setting things on fire isn’t a great idea, and please for the love of god stop saying that werewolves aren't real.”

“Wow.”

“ We convinced Jessica that werewolves were a made up thing to scare us into submission.”

Emily cut into the conversation 

“ Didn’t she sneak out and get kidnapped by a werewolf?”

“ Yes Emily what about that?”

Drake at this point was cracking up. Like this was the most hilarious shit he had ever heard in his life. Emily was smiling, but it did look a little strained.

“Well anyways, I brought here for more than just to make me suffocate to death from laughing.”

“Oh? Can’t see why. I’m clearly very good at it.”

“ I will be going away for a month and I would like to ask you to look after Emily while I’m gone. I would be eternally grateful.”

“ You know the smarter thing would be to have told me when she wasn’t 2 feet away, but sure. She’s okay.You know on a good day.”

Emily did not appreciate that comment  _ at all _ . I received a 5 star glare from the famed Emily. I eventually got her to stop glaring at me when I told her about how Catherine’s face is still showing signs of tampering. And that Denice is still hiding from her. As me and Emily talk I get the strangest feeling that this month will be the best and the worst month of my entire life .I’m sure it’s nothing,It’s nothing

________

“Denice.”

“..........”

“ Come on out Denice.”

“ …………”

“ Seriously this is getting ridiculous.”

Catherine was going to catch her today. So what if she said that yesterday? It was going to happen. She turned the corner to see a little cubby. Recently dug out.Perking up Catherine crept towards the hidey hole.

“ I’ve got you now you little bitch.”

She blindly grabbed at a body. But when she looked at who she caught she was horrified.

Her high pitched scream was heard all throughout the halls

________

“ Did you hear about Jeremy Tusket?”

“ No. What happened?”

“ While Catherine was looking for Denice she accidentally found Jeremy, but he was dead.It looked like someone fed off of him.”

“ Oh dear.”

Emily looked like she was going to be sick. The look of pure fear in her eyes told Madeline everything she needed to know.

“ Tell me what happened Em.”

She started sobbing

“ He killed Jeremy, Maddy. He just killed him for fun. When I caught him he made me clean up the mess he made and hide his body. I didn’t want to do it Maddy! He  _ made  _ me do it! I swear- I just- I just- He was so scary-I-I’m so sorry Jeremy!”

She continued to sob while I held her close. In my mind I made a resolution. Drake Peters would never hurt Emily Frankfurt again. Madeline would give her life to ensure it. She would even take his.


	4. Chapter 3

Denice had finally come out of hiding when she heard what happened to Jeremy. She decided to go out to get some wine so they could all get drunk and remember their awkward friend. As she headed towards the 7/11 all Denice could think of was how horrible it must have been for him while he was being fed upon.

While Denice had no remorse for humans she just couldn’t believe that one of their own would kill within the horde, let alone Jeremy. Entering the convenient store Denice went straight for the alcohol. But in her state of mind Denice didn’t check to see if- oh I don’t know- anyone was in the way. She ran right into a girl. She was admittedly pretty, with foam blue eyes and red hair. The girl could be considered a masterpiece with the way she looked.

“ I am so sorry uh-”

“ Lily. My name is Lily.And what might yours be?”

“ Denice. And once again I am very sorry.”

“ It’s quite alright. Although you seem to be in a rush to get to the wine. Are you planning on partying hard?”

Denice couldn’t explain it. She felt absolutely compelled to answer truthfully.

“ No one of my friends was just found dead.”

Well that was a way to end a conversation Denice. Good Work 

“ I’m sorry for your loss.”

“ I plan on making the person responsible sorry for it too.”

“ I’m sorry?”

“ A vampire killed him. I just can’t believe it. What could he have possibly done to deserve that treatment?”

“ Vampire’s are well known for being greedy. One of them was probably hungry. Sorry, but now I’m hungry.”

Denice stayed quiet. Was that really what Vampire’s were known for? Being greedy creatures? Should she be ashamed to be a vampire? Shaking her head she realized that she was talking to a human. They wouldn’t understand a vampire’s way. They had come across too many of the bad vampire’s to see the difference.

“ Hey do you wanna go and eat at McDonald’s?”

Denice looked up to see that Lily was looking at her expectantly. Realizing she had been asked a question. Denice thought about it. Maybe once the meal was over she could feed off this girl.

“ Sure.”

________

“ What do you mean you’ve never been to a McDonald’s? How is that possible?”

“ Um protective parents.”

Lily was laughing very hard. Denice was trying to focus on the fact that she was food rather than thinking about how very pretty she is.

“ Hey do you want to hear a song?”

“Depends. Are you good at singing?”

“Ha. Yeah I’d say I’m pretty good.”

“ Cocky are we? Well go right ahead. Sing away.”

The moment she began to sing Denice began to sway.  _ Come closer. _ Wait a second. Did she imagine that?  _ Please, I’m so very hungry, Denice.  _ Oh shit. She just went out with a Siren. Fuck Fuckity Fuck Fuck. You  _ idiot _ . Denice jerked away suddenly. Lily looked surprised and then impressed.

“ How did you do that?”

Denice felt her muscles reacting. She opened her mouth and her fangs appeared.

“ Oh shit.”

“ You know it’s crazy I was thinking the same thing.”

“ Didn’t you say your friend was killed by a vampire?”

“Yes.”

“ I’m confused.”

“ Well join the fucking club.”

“ One of your own killed within the group?”

“ Yes. Now kindly back away from me Siren.”

Lily laughed and did as she was told. Her head was tilted, almost as if she was studying her.

“ I think it’s at least a little bit funny that we both had intentions to feed on some idiot human.”

“ I think I would like that wine now.”

Lily looked absolutely delighted with that statement.

“ You are quite the impressive specimen Denice.”

“ I’ve been told that multiple times.”

“ I doubt in the same situation.”

“ Well. No.”

“ We don’t have to be enemies at all. In fact we are both …… carnal creature’s are we not?”

Denice tensed at the proposal. Then suddenly she relaxed.

“ Yes. We are.”

Lily stuck out her hand and Denice took it.

“ Lead the way Lily.”

And with a smile Lily did

________

Denice was out of breath. Lily had endless stamina apparently and Denice really wanted a nap. Like really wanted one. Unfortunately every time Lily started something Denice also really needed her to finish it. So really Denice just had to wait her out. With a loud release of breath Lily collapsed next to her.

“ Are you finally tired?”

“ Yes.”

“ Good ‘cause this girl needs a fucking nap.”

“ You know you’re actually kinda funny.”

“ Finally someone recognizes my talent.”

_________

Lily was absolutely enthralled with Denice. She was really funny. And she just informed her like an idiot. This little crush was bad for so many reasons. Exhibit A.) She just tried to  _ eat  _ her. Exhibit B.) She was from a rivaling species, and finally Exhibit C.) Denice’s friend  _ just died _ . Overall this was a bad scenario.

Looking over to Denice she saw her grinning like she just won the county fair. Lily realized she was grinning too.

“ I think it’s really unfair how good you are at that.”

“ Why is that?”

“ Because now no one will ever live up to my expectations.”

“ Well it could happen again after you take you nap sleepyhead.”

“ A.) Fuck You Asshole and B.) Yes absolutely fuck me after naptime.”

Then Denice took a nap. Lily should’ve killed her while she was sleeping, Lily didn’t , instead Lily waited for her to wake up so she could tire her out again.

_______

Denice slowly walked back home. Slowly as Vampirically possible. So pretty fuckin’ slow.When she finally came back she was met with a scene. Emily was sobbing on the floor while Madeline held her tightly. Denice took this chance to slip by unnoticed for the time being. About 30 minutes later Madeline stumbled through the door groaning.

“ Where the fuck have you been Denice.”

“ I went out and got drunk.”

“ Alright then why do you have hickeys like everywhere.”

“ I refuse to answer the question.”

“ Did you kill someone.”

“No.”

“.......”

“ Um, hello?”

“ What happened.”

“ I slept with someone alright? Why was Emily sobbing?”

“ Drake killed Jeremy.”

The room went dead quiet

“ And forced Emily to clean it up.”

Denice got up and left the room. Madeline chased her down the halls, but quickly stopped once she realized where she was going. Denice was going back to Lily’s. Because Lily was going to help her kill Drake Peters. And he was never going to kill again.


	5. Chapter 4

Denice was shocked to find Lily waiting for her. Denice had knocked once, and Lily opened the door.

“ You forgot your jacket.”

“ Oh.”

“ Is that not what you came back for?”

“ Well no.”

“ Well come in then. I’m sure you know your way around.”

“ I’m not exactly sure how to prompt this to you.”

“ Well just say it.”

“ You know Drake Peters?”

“ Leader of your horde?”

“ Yeah. Uh how up for it would you be if I asked you to help me kill him?”

“ Wow. Not what I was expecting, but uh 100% up for that.”

“ Are you gonna make me ask you?”

“ Yes.”

“ Will you please help me kill Drake Peters?”

“ Sure, let me get my coat.”

“ Alright.”

_______

20 minutes later they’re at Walmart. Just a couple of 19 year olds looking for bombs. Don’t mind us.Denice thought back to how Lily responded.  _ Wow. Not what I was expecting.  _ What  **was** she expecting?

“ Hey.”

“ Yeah?”

“ When you said that you weren’t expecting that. What were you expecting?”

“ For me to sing to him and make him fall in love with you.”

“ I kinda want to throw up at the thought of being with Drake Peters.”

“ Well I didn’t know that.”

“ Fair.”

“ There is literally nothing here.”

“ Well we could always wing it.”

“ I can’t even deal with that idea right now.”

“ What? It’s worked before.”

“ It’s a little different with this though isn’t it?”

“ Alright that’s true.”

“ Exactly.”

Now they were just wandering around looking at random stuff. Denice couldn’t help but steal glances at Lily. She thought she was being discreet, but apparently not.

“ Why do you keep checking me out? You’re already sleeping with me.”

“ Well I can’t help it if you’re hot.”

Denice. Sometimes you are your own worst enemy. Just god, what were you thinking?

Looking up she realized that Lily was  _ blushing _ . She looks cute when she’s blushing Denice thought to herself.

“ Is that why you keep hitting on me then?”

Now it was Denice’s turn to blush.

“ I said that out loud didn’t I?”

“ Yep.”

“ I am doing  _ great  _ today. Just Great.”

They gave up looking after about another hour of wandering. While they drove back to Lily’s place a thought crossed Denice’s mind.  _ Was this a date? _

“ Hey Lily.”

“Yeah?”

“ Am I the only one that feels like that was a date?”

“.....No.”

“ Oh. Good.”

“ Did you want it to be a date?”

“ Kind of? I don’t know, but only a vampire and a siren would classify going out to get supplies so we can go kill someone as a date.”

Lily laughed at that. Lily’s laugh was beautiful. Oh  _ god  _ . Stop being a lovesick puppy and get your act together for god’s sake.

“ We could try to find something next week.”

“ We could.”

“ Next Thursday?”

“ It’s a date.”

Denice got all lightheaded and fuzzy at that. She could feel the blush rising up her cheeks.

“ It’s a date.”

Just as Lily was about to leave, Denice grabbed her arm.

“ Thank You.”

Lily smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

“ You’re welcome love.”

The rest of the walk home was a haze for Denice, because all she could think about was that Lily kissed her and called her ‘love’ . She felt deliriously happy. Denice barely knew this girl. The same girl who tried to eat her. The same girl that she should’ve killed. But she just knew that she was in love with her.

Walking into Madeline’s room, she plopped herself on the couch and waited. When Madeline came back she was all sorts of disheveled.

“ What happened to you?”

“ I slept with Emily.”


	6. Chapter 5

“ You did  **_what_ ** !?”

“ I slept with Emily.”

“ Well it’s about time.”

“ No! I slept with the fiance of Drake Peters!”

“ You won’t have to worry about him for long.”

“ What the fuck does that mean?”

“ He won’t be around long enough to be a problem”

“ Denice.”

“ Madeline.”

“ What are you gonna do?”

“ First off before I start lemme’ just say, you have no room to judge.”

“ Alright.”

“ I slept with a Siren-”

“ WHAT-”

“ Ah-ah-ah. My turn now. Her name is Lily. I’m low key dating her. And she is gonna help me kill Drake Peters. Any questions?”

“ Yes, When did that fucking happen.”

“ Today.”

“ And?”

“ Nope, it all happened today.”

“ I can’t even right now.”

“ Tell me everything.”

“ About?”

“ Don’t hold out on me man! How was she?”

“ Okay, I am not doing this with you right now”

“ Why not?”

“ Because you just revealed a plot to kill Drake Peters!”

“ Do you not want him dead?”

“ Of  _ course  _ I want him dead, but it’s a little hard to focus on girl talk when we just talked about treason.”

“ You know technically because she’s his fiance she’ll be the new leader. Which means you will get away scott free.”

“ How do you know that?”

“ Um…. ‘cause she’s in love with you?duh.”

“ No she’s not.”

“ Yes, she is.”

“ Since when?”

“ Since when we were fucking 13.”

“ Why would you not tell me this.”

“ I didn’t want to meddle.”

“ She’s engaged to Drake Peters because you didn’t meddle.”

“ Are you inviting me to meddle more often?”

“ No.”

“ Then I’m confused.”

“ Dammit you little psychopath, I am  _ not  _ telling you about it.”

“ But Maddy!”

“ No! Now go back to your room or I’ll fucking throw you into it.”

“ Fine. Buzzkill.”


	7. Chapter 6

Madeline knew that this was not a great idea. Hell,  _ anybody  _ with half a brain would know that this is not a good idea. Unfortunately Madeline was also very high. What do you do when you're high? Literally the worst thing imaginable. Like telling the fiance of your leader that you may or may not be in love with her. Gold stars for you Madeline, you’ve officially become stupider than Denice. That was one goal she had never wanted to reach.

Yet here we are.

Outside of Emily’s room, high as a kite, and ready to profess your love for her.

What could go wrong? Apparently, nothing for once. Emily had responded with-

“ Oh good, I’m in love with you too.”

And then promptly kissed her with a passion that could only be described by Madeline as: Oh my god I’m about to have sex with her aren’t I?....Yes, you are.You have. It was awesome. But Madeline, what are you forgetting? Oh. Yes. She’s engaged to a man who could kill you and continue to eat his  _ cocoa puffs. _ You are so fucked right now. Literally and figuratively. Stop making sex jokes Madeline. Even if they’re far too easy to make right now.

“ What are you thinking about?”

“ How I am going to die a painful death because I had sex with the woman I’ve been in love with for 3 years.”

“ Well that’s a heavy thought, especially considering we just finished.”

“ Yeah? Well I am a little terrified of what Drake is gonna do to me.”

“ How do you know that he is going to find out?”

“ I’m a pessimist, the worst situation always happens to me.”

“ Well I’m an optimist, and I say we can keep this a secret.”

“ I hate that the first thing that came to mind was that we complement each other perfectly.”

“ I don’t, I find it adorable.”

“ Stop It.”

“ Stop what?”

“ Stop making me smile.”

“ No can do.”

“ I would say Fuck you, but I know what you would say in response to that.”

“ Good to know that you understand me.”

“ I only know that because that is how I would respond”

“ Way to ruin a good moment.”

“ I’ve been told I can do that very well.”

“ You heard correctly.”

“ Thank You.”

“ Denice should be back soon.”

“ Fuck Denice.”

“ Um you’re taken.”

“ Should’ve seen that one coming.”

“ Honestly? Yeah, you should’ve.”

Madeline begrudgingly got up. As she got dressed she could feel Emily’s eyes raking her body. Desperately trying to cool her cheeks she turned in search of her shirt.

“ I changed my mind. Fuck Denice.”

Madeline couldn’t help but laugh at that.

“ I thought I was taken.”

“ Stop being a little shit and get back into bed with me.”

“ Am I sleeping?”

“ No sleeping will be happening in this bed while we are both in it.”

“ I don’t know I am feeling pretty tired….”

Madeline was grinning while she undid her work.

“ Although, if someone were to wake me up….”

“ I can do that.”

“ How kind of you.”

“ That’s me, paragon of kindness.”

Madeline let herself laugh in glee. Which prompted Emily to do the same. Even if she died tomorrow, she would die happy. For she would die for the love of her life. Every. Single. Time.

__________

Madeline was walking while thinking. You know about  _ very  _ appropriate things while Emily was at her meeting. When she walked into her room she noticed that Denice was waiting for her.

“ Where were you?”

Madeline decided to tell the truth.

“ I slept with Emily.”

_________

Which brings us back to this moment. Denice was grumbling about her being a bitch while leaving. Oh my god. Madeline was definitely going to help her kill Drake. There was no doubt about that. She is simply just coming to terms with the fact that Denice is kind of dating a Siren, and that said Siren was helping her kill Drake. There were a lot of conflicting emotions going on in Madeline’s head. Mostly shock, but confusion, smugness, and happiness were also involved. Confusion that Denice was dating a Siren, smugness because Denice was most definitely smitten with said Siren, and happiness because she was going to keep Emily. She just had to pull off a feat that many have tried before and failed horribly. Go ahead and add anxiety to that mixer.

_________

Emily was grinning like a cat that caught the Canary. She had actually (finally) slept with Madeline. She had been in love with her for 6 years.  _ 6 years. _ And only 3 of those years the feelings had been returned. And then right before Madeline was going to ask her out.(The girl was horrible at keeping secrets.) Drake had proposed. She had kinda wanted to scream ‘ _ fuck you _ ’ at the top of her lungs. She had been waiting for 6 years for Madeline to ask her out. But nooooo Drake decided at that  _ exact  _ moment that she had to be his. 

Emily still remembered Madeline’s face that day they announced their marriage. Betrayal, defeat, and hate. Madeline stopped talking to her for 2 years. 2 years she had to watch from afar. 2 years she watched Madeline surround herself by everyone, but her. Well, and Drake. Anytime she interacted with him she made everything she did fake. And when his back was turned hate would fill her beautiful face. Not even that emotion could ruin the way she looked. When Madeline finally started to talk to her again it was only because Denice forced her to. 

Sometimes Denice was a good person.

Sometimes. 

She had finally gotten her friendship back, but all she could think about was kissing her. At first Madeline did a very good job at not taking things too far. But Emily started to notice that Madeline would stare at her, catch herself staring at her, blush profusely, and then look away sharply. Emily had only called her out once. Madeline then claimed that she was looking at something behind her. Emily’s back was facing a wall at the time. Then finally Madeline admitted to being in love with her( she decided that the fact that she was definitely high was unimportant)Then she had sex with her. Multiple times. Technically now Drake was unable to truly be her mate, because when vampires have sex with a fellow vampire they become life long mates. Madeline didn’t know that. Emily had forgotten about it till this very moment.

“ Oh shit.”


	8. Chapter 7

Denice didn’t appreciate how clearly she was being made fun of as she got dressed. Madeline was humming a tune that sounded dangerously like the tune of a kissing tree.

“Does this look good?” 

Madeline looked up at Denice with a smug grin.

“Why do you care? Where are you going?”

Denice turned and glared at her.

“Can you just answer the question?”

Madeline took a moment to think.

“Wear the yellow one, I heard sirens like yellows, greens, and blues.”

“Thank you.”

Madeline hummed in response. She’d been absent since (this is what Denice dubbed it, Madeline got tired of arguing with her) ‘The Best Thing To Ever Happen To Maddy’. Sometimes Denice would say random things that would normally provoke her, just because she knew Madeline wasn’t really listening to her.

The only downfall to this was that Denice had become complacent with Madeline’s ignorance. Which caused her to be reckless with what she said. 

Apparently Madeline was paying attention this time, and did not appreciate the comment she’d made about Emily. At the moment, they were on the ground wrestling with each other, Madeline winning because of Denice’s dress.

“You win.”

Denice huffed out. Then narrowed her eyes.

“This time.”

Madeline grinned and got up. She held out a hand to Denice and puller her up.

“Your date is gonna start soon. Are you picking her up?”

“Sort of, she doesn’t know where I live so I’m going to her place, but she’s the one who has a car so…”

Madeline nodded.

“Have fun.”

Madeline sang, while wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. Denice shoved her with her shoulder.

“Shut up.”

She mumbled while blushing. And then she headed off to Lily’s house.

_________

When Lily swung open the door, whatever Denice was going to say died on her tongue. Lily (naturally) was absolutely stunning. She was also wearing purple, a well known vampire color.

Lily’s eyes roamed over Denice. She looked up and grinned, clearly coming to the same conclusion that Denice just made.

_ They were totally wearing each other's favorite colors. _

“You are looking absolutely gorgeous.”

Lily commented while her eyes continued to rove over Denice’s body, making her flush a dark red. Denice looked at Lily again and blurted -

“You look perfect.”

_ Noooooooo. You idiot. _

Lily’s eyes widened and she ducked her head shyly, clearly and attempted to hide the faint pink that tinted her cheeks.

“Thanks”

She whispered.

She then awkwardly held her hand out for Denice to take. Denice with a nervous chuckle took it, and they began to walk towards her car. 

As they drove, they talked about anything that they had in common. Which left them with a limited amount of subjects, especially considering they didn’t want to get into the whole ‘ _ I kill people for food _ ’ thing.

When they arrived at the restaurant they took one look and quickly decided that it was not gonna work. They were both not very good at manners, and this place was definitely fancy.

“Why did you choose this place?”

“I didn’t. My sister did, the little shit. She knew exactly what she was doing when she directed me here.”

Lily hissed.

Denice jerked in surprise at this. Sister? God, here’s hoping she’s not as pretty as Lily was, or else Denice was going to have a serious problem on her hands.

They glanced at each other, and suddenly Denice started laughing. Lily stared at her confusedly.

“What?”

Denice turned her face serious.

“Wanna go to McDonald’s?”

Lily stared at her for a moment, deciphering whether or not she was being serious.

“Yes.”

She replied with a burst of giggles.

_________

McDonald’s was great.

Denice never had so much fun in her life. Not even when she figured out how to dye someone’s hair while they were asleep.

(Madeline had blue hair for  _ months _ .

She also put  _ hot sauce _ in all of Denice’s underwear as payback, and even though that hurt like a  _ motherfucker  _ she had to admit. It was a great prank.)

Lily was giggling at one of Denice’s many (many) prank horror stories. Denice is grinning so wide that her mouth actually kind of hurts.

Madeline was going to have a field day with this.

Lily reached out a hand across the table, she’s smiling softly as she looks at Denice. And Denice thinks that maybe it’s the most beautiful thing she’s ever seen.

She also thinks about how she’s become a character in one of the romance novels she hates so much.

Once they’re finished they’re walking with no particular destination in mind. They’re leaning heavily on each other as they walk, grinning the entire time. Denice’s stomach does flips when Lily leans in and kisses her softly, with no intention behind it. When she pulls away Denice is dizzy and absolutely breathless.

Denice without a second thought pulls Lily in for another kiss, desperate to feel her lips against her own. Lily snakes her arms around Denice’s waist, and for once - Denice is okay with the possessiveness. Craves it. Even reciprocates it, wanting Lily to be hers just as much as she wants to be Lily’s.

They’re balancing dangerously on the edge of public indecency, so Lily gently takes her hand and leads her back to her apartment.

And it’s another first.

Because for once it’s not sex. It’s making love.


	9. Chapter 8

Madeline has noticed something change in Denice.

Like, she actually apologized to Catherine. And suddenly stopped making innuendo’s. She also stared into space with a soft smile. She was on her phone a lot more often, bursting into giggles sporadically. 

Madeline had never seen her so soft. 

She’d lost interest in flirting and embarrassing people all together. She went out frequently, and always came back the day after, smiling giddily.

Madeline really needed to meet Lily and thank her.

And also to maybe ask her how their mutiny was going.

  
  


Ah, yes. They decided that the only way Denice was going to make it out alive was if the horde overthrew him. Madeline was hesitant to tell Emily of these plans. She wasn’t entirely sure how she would respond. 

She would either be horrified or a completely willing participant.

Madeline isn’t sure which one she would prefer.

Emily would either be horrified and break up with her, or be a willing participant and probably fall more in love with her.

It was complicated.

Madeline was wandering the corridors when she smacked right into Catherine. She was a rare sighting nowadays after she found Jeremy, scarred by the experience. She looked up at Madeline for a moment, an insult ready but ultimately died on her lips as she saw who it was.

“Sorry.”

Madeline winced, as she reached down and pulled Catherine up. Catherine nodded in thanks as she stood up. They stood there awkwardly for a moment, quickly realizing that most of their interactions were a product of Denice’s meddling. So Catherine talked about Denice.

“Do you know what’s up with Denice?”

Madeline had the briefest thought of telling her the truth just to see her face. But then stomped the sadistic thought.

“No idea. Did she actually apologize? I thought that was like, a myth.”

Catherine chuckled humorously.

“Oh yeah. She was super awkward about it too. When she apologized she said something that insinuated she was doing for someone else, so I thought maybe you finally told her off. Apparently not though considering you have no clue either.” 

Catherine replied with an arched eyebrow. Madeline shifted uncomfortably at the accidental negation of Denice’s excuse.

“Oh.”

She replied lamely. Catherine studied Madeline suspiciously, but then relaxed.

“Whatever it is, I am currently wondering if I should throw them a party. I haven't woken up screaming for weeks!”

She exclaims.

Madeline chuckles at this. That was true, Catherine seemed to be living in fear now, because last time Denice stopped pranking her was because she was actually planning a more extreme prank.

One that involved a lot of cockroaches.

That one got way out of hand, because they actually escaped Catherine’s room and infested the entire burrow. Madeline literally left and got a hotel room for her and Catherine when this happened because she was also afraid of cockroaches.

Denice showed up a day later begging them to help her get rid of them.

Madeline shut the door in her face.

She and Catherine watched Gilmore Girls for the rest of the night, laughing and actually enjoying each other's presence. Naturally without Denice they could actually be friends.

Naturally their friendship was short-lived.

Madeline let out a chuckle, and tilted her head.

“Have you seen Emily?”

Catherine looked at Madeline closely. She was by no means, stupid. There was a very real chance that she already knew what was going on between her and Emily. But there was a tiny chance that Catherine would tell on her.

Because Catherine hated Drake just as much as Madeline.

Jeremy was her cousin, and she had been informed by Madeline, Denice, and Emily about who killed him.

Which was part 1 of their plan.

Which Emily still had no idea about.

Part 1 was basically to inform people with high influence rates of Drake’s betrayal and tell them to keep quiet for a little bit longer. They would let them know when they should start to speak out against him.

Part 2 was to actually tell Emily. That was a separate part simply because of her morals, and how even though she hated Drake there was a dangerous possibility that she would tell him.

That was the reason she wasn't included in part 1, because if she disagreed then there would still be a plan.

Part 3 was only viable if Emily agreed.

Part 3 was to send Emily to see the elders, since she was the horde leader's fiance she would have rights to see them. She could convince them that it was necessary to dispose of Drake for the health of the horde. Therefore they wouldn’t all be executed for mutiny.

Part 4 was actually killing Drake. Preferably Emily would be the bait, being his fiance and all. He would come to see her, but Madeline, Denice, and Lily would be waiting for him instead. Madeline would be the one in his eye sight while Denice and Lily waited behind the door. Lily is the only one with an actual fighting background so she would do most of the work.

If Emily couldn’t be the bait, then Lily would use her super awesome Siren song to make him come to his room. Then repeat the rest of part 4.

Part 5 was getting the outliers to comply.

The last one was easy.

Oh yeah and she would have to deal with Denice and her whole ‘fallen in love with a siren’ deal.

“She just got back from a meeting.”

“Thanks.”

“No problem.”

Madeline then set off to find her. When she knocked on Emily’s door, she swung it open without even looking.

“You know if you open the door like that someone is going to end up killing you.”

Emily’s head jerked up in surprise. Madeline smiled as she saw delight fill Emily’s features.

“Maddy!” She shrieked gleefully.

She then launched herself into her arms. Maddy stumbled backwards from the unexpected force. With a chuckle she picked her up. Once she put her back down, she turned and closed the door behind her.

“So, whatcha doing?”

Emily grinned.

“Nothing yet.”

“Oh, I’m sorry that was incorrect. The correct answer was hopefully you. A sad showing from the Frankfurt participant.”

Madeline chided, while Emily burst into giggles. She then turned her face stoic and nodded solemnly.

“True, I’m normally better than this.”

Emily stated, barely holding back her giggle. She grabbed Madeline’s hands and dragged her to the bed. She yanked Madeline down with her as she fell backwards. With a laugh, Madeline shot her hand out to brace herself.

She hovered over Emily for a moment. She then leaned down and planted a firm kiss to Emily’s lips. Emily snaked her arms around Madeline’s neck with a grin.

“I missed you.” Emily whispered against Madeline’s lips.

“You saw me yesterday.” Madeline chuckles in response.

Emily whines.

“Exactly, too long.”

Madeline melts at this, deciding to simply kiss Emily again instead of responding. When Madeline pulls away Emily chases the kiss, instantly reconnecting it. After a moment or two their lips part and their tongues get involved.

“ _ Maddy _ .” Emily coos in her ear with a sultry tone.

Madeline responds by greedily nipping and sucking at her neck. Emily tangles her hand in Madeline’s hair, her bliss making her forget what she needed to tell Madeline.

Madeline tugs Emily’s shirt off impatiently, then makes quick work of her bra. Emily rolls her hips against Madeline, desperate for any contact. Madeline grins at this, proud that she was the one who did this to Emily.

“Please.” The beg rolls off the tip of Emily’s tongue without her permission.

Madeline appreciates the beg, and does what Emily wants her to. Her hand dips into the hem of Emily’s shorts and panties. She tugs them down harshly, grinning when Emily lifts her hips to allow Madeline to completely remove them.

Madeline shudders at the sight before her.

Emily, completely naked, looking at her pleadingly, and completely at her mercy. Madeline makes eye contact with Emily, then dips her head down. And all Emily can feel is bliss.

_________

Multiple rounds later, Emily finally regains her memory. She jolts up, causing Madeline to almost fall off the bed in surprise.

“Sorry.” She whispers as Madeline resituates herself.

Madeline smiles softly at Emily, and then leans over and kisses Emily softly. Emily sighs into the kiss, content in the moment. After Madeline pulls away, Emily’s shoulders drop.

“What’s wrong?” Madeline asks worriedly while she rubs Emily’s arm.

Emily looks up at Madeline, who is looking at Emily like she’s nothing short of a god. Like she’s the world. It makes Emily swoon, and it makes her heart break a little. Surely Madeline will be upset, because who wouldn’t be upset that the moment someone comes back that they’re probably going to die.

“I remembered something about mates.”

That was all that Emily had to say before realization dawned in Madeline’s eyes, but she didn’t respond harshly. Instead she sighed and said -

“Well that’s one more motivation I guess.”

Emily stared Madeline. When Madeline looked up Emily realized that she hadn’t meant to say that out loud.

“What?” Emily questioned.

Madeline looked like she wanted to throw up suddenly.

“ImayormaynotbepartofaplottokillDrakeandcommithightreasonagainsttheelders.”

Emily blinked.

“Well that’s serious.”

“How did you understand that?”

“Denice.”

“I should just start assuming she’s to blame for things.”

They stared at each other for a moment before Emily spoke up.

“You need my help don’t you?”

Madeline sighed.

“Yes, the plan will only work if you actually get married to him.”

“Because if I’m married to him, when he dies I’ll be the leader.”   
  


“And then you can pardon me from execution. And that’s the easiest part for you.”

Emily went quiet.

“What’s the hardest part?”

“Dealing with the fact that Denice is in love with a siren.”

_ “What?!” _

“Oh yeah. That’s a thing. The siren though is the reason behind Denice’s sudden halt in ruining the lives of fellow vampires.”

“Well I can get behind that.”

“Catherine probably can too.”

“Honestly mood.”

Emily shakes her head.

“We should throw the siren a party.”

_ “That’s what Catherine said!” _


	10. Chapter 9

Denice was never going to hear the end of this.

Apparently Catherine had followed her out. Once she found out what was going on, she burst into laughter and said - ‘ _ Madeline is a terrible liar _ .’ - Like she didn’t already know that. Catherine was also apparently a better detective than Denice gave her credit for.

Apparently Catherine already knew that Madeline had deflowered Emily and was seeing her, and knew that Denice was in love with someone.

She said that last part in front of Lily.

Which was mortifying.

Lily’s eyebrows were raised in question, like - ‘ _ Are you for real _ ?’ - And annoyingly all Denice could think about was how cute she was when she smiled.

Oh she had it so bad.

On another note, Lily was staring at her currently. Her eyes asked a silent question.

So Denice simply didn’t make eye contact.

Because of deniability.

Eventually Lily stopped Denice. Which freaked her out. Lily put her hands on both of Denice’s shoulders to both steady her, and force Denice to look at her.

Denice gulped when she looked at Lily.

Her face was contorted in this mix of hope and fear. Clearly Lily wanted to know if Catherine’s claims were true. Denice was scared shitless, which was honestly something to be noted.

After a moment or two Lily slowly removed her arms in disappointment, clearly hoping that it was true. That broke Denice.

“I love you.” She blurted out, causing Lily to stop dead.

She blinked a couple of times before grinning. Her smile stretched across the entirety of her face. Denice held her breath, waiting for Lily to say something back.

“I love you too.” She whispered while walking forward.

She put her arms on Denice’s hips and pulled her closer. She kissed her softly, again, and again, and again. When Denice finally pulled away to regain her breath she felt dizzy and breathless from the passion behind the kiss. Lily leaned down again to kiss Denice again.

Denice returned the kiss greedily, clinging to Lily desperately. The three words were repeated over and over again against each other's lips like prayers. Lily pulled away murmuring and I love you again.

Denice clutched Lily’s shirt to ensure that she stayed close. Although Lily had no intention of leaving.

“Take me to bed.” She panted against her, adding “Please baby.”

Lily shivered against Denice, taking pleasure from the nickname that spilled from Denice’s lips. Pressing another desperate kiss to Denice’s lips Lily led Denice to her apartment.

It was a lot softer than the other times that they’ve had sex. Probably because of the revelation that they’ve had recently. Denice thought that maybe it was the best she ever had. Even though it was gentle, maybe that was what made it better.

The way Lily looked at her, with a reverence. How she worshipped her, and whispered gentle encouragements in her ear. The way she marked Denice up, like she had no intention of sharing her, or maybe it was how Denice flipped them over and Lily gave Denice control, the way she trusted her with everything. Or how she looked at Denice like she held all the answers, and even was willing to betray everything she believed in just to be with her.

Maybe it was everything about Lily.

All Denice knew was that she was absolutely infatuated with Lily.

_ Oh my god wait. What was her last name? How do you fall in love with someone when you don’t even know they’re last name? _

She’ll have to ask her later, she’s a little preoccupied right now..

_________

Lily was absolutely elated.

Denice loved her.  _ Denice loved her. _ She was probably going to repeat that over and over again in her head.

(Denice did ask her what her last name was, albeit a little confused as to why she didn’t already know. It’s Kelp. Denice burst into giggles at first thinking that Lily was joking. Once she realized that she was being serious she asked ‘ _ Wait for real? _ ’When Lily glared at her, Denice looked at Lily shocked, ‘ _ Who would do that to someone? I mean that’s so cruel _ !’

Lily agreed.)

Denice yawned and slowly moved to get up. Lily whined and latched onto her, pulling her back down to the bed earning a chuckle from Denice.

“Come on, I just want to get water. I’ll come right back.”

Lily opened one eye and stared at her for a moment. She let go after a moment or two.

“Hmm. You’re free to go, but you better be right back.”

Denice laughed.

“Hey can I borrow one of your shirts?”

“Why?”

“I don’t wanna go out there naked.”

“You look good like that.”

“I - uh - thank you, but - um - please?”

Denice pouted. With a sigh Lily relented.

“Thank you, baby.” Denice purred in her ear, making her shiver.

Denice opened one of Lily’s drawers and pulled out a shirt. When she put it on it was slightly too big on her, and Lily kind of swooned at the sight of her in it. Denice then padded out to the kitchen.

Lily waited for a few minutes, but Denice didn’t come back. Worry shot through her spine, so she got up, put on a shirt herself and went out to look for Denice. She was staring out a window with a cup of water in her hands. Lily snuck up behind her and wrapped her arms around her middle, humming contentedly when Denice leaned into her.

“You said you’d be right back.”

“Got distracted.”

“Clearly.”

Lily nuzzled the crook of Denice’s neck.

“Come back to bed, love.”

It didn’t escape Lily the way Denice’s body reacted to the nickname. With a grin she trailed kisses up and down Denice’s neck, earning a whimper from her lips.

“Okay, okay.” Denice chuckled out.

Lily reluctantly let go of her, walking behind her as they made their way back to the bedroom. Once Denice was back in bed, Lily climbed in and wrapped her arms around her to keep her in place. Denice gave her a look as she did this.

Lily ignored this.

They laid there for a while, until Lily sighed.

“We have to get up don’t we?” Denice whined.

“Yep, we have a murder to plan.”

“Fine. I did this to myself.”

They both moved to get dressed. Lily noted how Denice didn’t put her own shirt back on, and instead just put her leggings on and tucked in the oversized shirt. Once they were both dressed, Lily walked over and kissed Denice slowly. Denice gripped Lily’s shirt tightly as she grinned into the kiss. When they separated Denice still had her eyes closed, she hummed contentedly before removing herself from Lily’s arms.

They had to wait 30 minutes for Madeline to arrive, and they were shocked, and a little annoyed by who she’d brought with her.

_________

“Are you fucking kidding me?”

“Catherine is a much better detective than I thought.”

“And Emily?”

“An accident, but she’s on our side!”

“Thank god for that, cause if she wasn’t we’d all be dead!”

“I know that!”

“Then how the fuck did you accidentally tell her?!”

“I don’t know it just happened!”

“......”

“Denice?”

“It was after sex wasn’t it?”

“Oh my god, I’m not doing this with you right now.”

“You have no control when it comes to Emily. Don’t you dare fucking deny it!”

“This is ridiculous, she’s on our side. Why are we still fighting over this?”

“Because what if she wasn’t? Clearly you have no secrecy skills.”

“Like Catherine didn’t bust you almost immediately.”

“We aren’t talking about me, we’re talking about you.”

“It’s awfully hypocritical of you to yell at me about secrecy when you can’t even keep your girlfriend a secret.”

Lily, Emily, and Catherine just watched from the side. A little scared to intervene. Lily leaned over to Emily.

“Are they always like this?”

Both Catherine and Emily answered at the same time.

“Yes.”

“Ah.”

Then they were back to silence, watching Madeline and Denice bicker. Lily shifted uncomfortably in their presence. Denice had told her all about them.

Mostly Catherine.

Mostly because she apparently never left that girl alone.

Emily and Catherine didn’t know how to start a civil conversation with the siren, both unsure of what would be a safe topic to breach. So there they sat, in a sort of awkward silence. It wasn’t really silence with Denice and Madeline screaming at each other in the background.

Lily nodded randomly in a sort of - ‘ _ this is what I should’ve expected _ ’ - way. Eventually Emily stepped forward and pulled Madeline away, while Lily dragged Denice in the opposite direction.

They had been moments away from starting a fist fight.

“Bitch.”

“Slut.”

“Whore.”

“Idiot.”

“Moron.”

“Pu - ”

_ “That’s enough!” _

Catherine interrupted.

They took a few moments to cool down, and then returned to the living room. The order of the group from left to right was - Madeline, Emily, Catherine, Lily, and then Denice. The three calmer people decided to sit in between them for the time being to prevent any murders before they actually got to the planned one.

Emily spoke first.

“So, how is this going to work?”

Everyone looked to Madeline, who glared back at them. With a sigh she relented.

“Fine, well we already completed step 1. Which was to inform people with high influence about um - ” Madeline paused.

Lily’s eyes flashed back and forth between the vampire’s confused about what was happening.

So she asked.

“Uh - why’d you stop?”

Everyone turned to look at her for a moment, until Denice gasped. 

“Oh right you don’t know the whole story about - ”

Denice paused again, making Lily shake her head in frustration.

‘What?”

Madeline looked like she  _ wanted  _ to laugh, Catherine was  _ actually  _ laughing, Denice was doing her best to  _ stop  _ laughing, and Emily looked uncomfortable. Lily leaned back shaking her head in annoyance, until Emily spoke up.

“About Jeremy.”

The room went silent. Lily was still a little confused but could pick up that this was a sore topic, so she stopped asking questions. Emily continued on.

“Jeremy was killed by Drake, the guy we’re trying to kill. But I - uh - found Drake after he’d fed off of Jeremy, so Drake made me clean the mess up and hide the body to ensure that I never told anyone - although I don’t know why he didn’t just kill me.”

Lily stared in shock at her. Then decided to stop asking questions. She nodded her head then leaned back and waved her hand for them to continue. Denice put her hand on her shoulder as if to say -  _ ‘I’m sorry I let you walk into that minefield _ ’ 

Lily felt like putting a hand on Denice’s shoulder that said - ‘ _ I don’t forgive you _ ’ - but that would be a little weird. Mostly because no one else would get what was happening.

And because Denice would probably burst into laughter, because  _ of course _ she would understand. She then decided that she should pay attention to the very dangerous and important murder plot.

Denice interrupted, “Madeline completely botched part 2.”. Emily looked up and asked, “What was part 2?” With a glare in Madeline’s direction she responded, “To tell you.”

Emily stared blankly at Denice.

“Why was telling me an entire step?”

“Cause if you disagreed with what we’re trying to do, your morals would get in the way and you’d probably tell Drake.”

Emily looked mildly offended at this.

“I would not!”

“Well we didn’t know for certain, so Madeline telling you almost got us all killed.”

Before Madeline could fire back Catherine offered to go get water, then promptly remembered she didn’t know where the kitchen was. Lily stood up and led her over.

They walked in a silence, and even though it was a short walk, it was still astronomically uncomfortable. Catherine kept flashing her eyes from Lily and then in front of her. Lily just ignored the awkwardness as much as she could.

Once she showed Catherine where the glasses were, she turned to leave. But before she could Catherine stopped her.

“You love her?”

It didn’t take a genius to figure out what she was talking about. Lily looked at Catherine head on.

“Yes.”

Catherine stared at her for a moment, then grinned.

“I have to thank you for somehow getting her to act like an adult.”

“I’ve heard she’s done despicable things to you.”

“You have no clue.”

“I think I do.”

Catherine looked at Lily warily.

“What has she told you?”

“A lot, but I’m not stupid enough to beleive that I know all of it. She really does like picking on you though, probably because Madeline gets revenge.”

Catherine grimaced.

“I’m never able to catch her, so I’m unable to have good reason to do so.”

“She can be very convincing.”

“Gross.”

Lily and Catherine shared a laugh. Catherine looked her over, as if re-evaluating her.

“You might be the best thing that ever happened to her.”

Lily smiled bitterly.

“I might also be the worst.”

Catherine made eye contact with Lily.

“But she loves you anyways.”

“She was absolutely mortified when you said that.”

“Why?”

“Because she hadn’t said it before.”

“No!”

“Yep.”

“That’s why she’s so upset with me!”

“Yeah.”

“Whoops I guess.”

“You guess?!”

When they finally walked back, they were behaving like childhood friends. Emily glanced at them questioningly, and then returned her attention to the laid out plan on the coffee table.

Denice leaned into her when she sat down.

“What happened?”

Lily turned towards Denice with a raised brow.

“You are far too mean to that girl. Be nice to her, she’s pretty cool.”

Denice glared in Catherine’s general direction.

“Do I have competition?”

Lily chuckled lightly at Denice’s unnecessary jealousy. She leaned over and kissed her cheek.

“No one can compete with you, love.” She whispered lovingly in Denice’s ear, causing her to blush profusely.

Enough to actually catch the attention of the rest of the room, who instantly erupted into a chorus of ‘awws’. Denice responded very maturely with the finger. Lily let out a laugh and nuzzled Denice’s cheek.

Making the teasing worse, but at that point Denice wasn’t paying attention to them and was more focused on Lily. She gently pressed a kiss to Denice’s cheek, and then tried to move away.

This was not an acceptable course of action to Denice.

She yanked her back, earning a yelp of surprise from Lily and firmly planted a kiss to her lips. They both forgot that there were other people in the room, and the room decided to not remind them for blackmail reasons.

They were all very mature adults.

When they were beginning to get too carried away, Madeline coughed loudly. Pulling away, they both flushed deeply.

“Sorry.” Lily mumbles, and at the same time Denices whispers, “Not sorry.”

Lily glared at Denice and then pulled away, eliciting a whine from Denice.

“Well clearly you can’t control yourself.” Lily snarks in response.

“Me?! This is a two way street and I seem to recall this morning - ”

“AHHH!” Lily screeched to ensure no one was over informed. 

Madeline and Catherine were snickering while Emily at least tried to look like she wasn’t taking part in the teasing.

“This is comedy gold. I wish we had you 3 years ago Lily.” Madeline laughed.

Denice scowled in response. She then picked up a pillow and smashed it over Madeline’s head, or at least tried to. Instead she hit Emily.

Everyone froze.

Emily looked up at Denice with a raised brow.

“Oh that’s how you wanna play it?”

Lily stepped forward and wedged herself in between them.

“We are not having a pillow fight, and Denice put it back. Other people live here and they are absolutely anal about presentation.”

“Who?” Denice asked.

“My sister.”

“ _ Me _ .”


	11. Chapter 10

Everyone whipped their head around.

“Aurora! What are you doing here so early?!” Lily asked in a strained voice.

Lily’s sister - Aurora - tilted her head in question.

“What stupid thing are you doing now?”

Lily scowled at this.

“It’s not stupid, you can’t call it stupid till you know what it is.”

“These are vampires yes?”

“......”

“Exactly.”

Emily watched nervously, awaiting for Aurora to inform them that they were all going to die.

Or when they would have to kill her, which would probably ruin all the progress that they made with Lily.

And bring chaos Denice back with a vengeance.

“Are you going to kill us?”

For a moment Emily wondered who’d said that, and then with a start she realized that she had said it.

Aurora looked at her curiously, seemingly impressed by her lack of fear.

(She was terrified, but you don’t go through engagement with Drake Peter for years without learning to hide the fear.)

“No.”

Breath of relief swept through the room.

“At least not yet. I’ll need to hear what is so important that my sister would risk demeriting our family,  _ again _ .”

“You’re probably going to get angry.”

This time it was Catherine. Madeline spoke up next.

“Drake Peters.”

Aurora jerked her head in Madeline’s direction.

“What about him?” She growled.

“He needs to, like, die pretty soon.” Denice piped up.

Aurora looked at Denice appraisingly.

“I agree, and clearly you are the one’s planning it. A little terribly.”

“Shut up, Rori.” Lily muttered.

Aurora lunged towards Lily, causing everyone to jerk in surprise. They tumbled down to the ground and wrestled for a few moments before Aurora sat up in victory. Denice blinked a few times before saying -

“Wow you must be really fit.”

Awkward silence.

Aurora widened her eyes at Denice before looking back down at Lily. Who was rightfully fearful.

“You fucking moron.”

“Hey, she isn’t a moron!” Denice yelled.

“I’m not a moron.” Lily agreed.

“Really cause it seems like you’re sleeping with a vampire.”

Catherine opened her mouth to speak, but was quickly silenced by Madeline’s and Denice’s glares. Because now was not the right time to breach the subject of loving each other to Lily’s very scary sister.

Once again they tustled, and it took a moment or two for the room to realize that they were speaking a different language.

They’d thought they were hissing at each other.

Aurora said something that seemed to piss Lily off, and suddenly Lily had Aurora under her. She snarled some more garbage at her and Aurora looked shocked. She turned and faced Denice.

“She loves you?”

Denice looked like she was possibly going to faint.

Or throw up, maybe both.

“If I answer yes will you kill me.”

“Probably.”

“Yes.”

Madeline actually face palmed, while Aurora once again seemed amused by Denice’s antics.

“Do you love her?”

“Yes.” Denice answered confidently, as if she didn’t care if she was brutally murdered by her lovers sister, and -

_ Wow _ , that sounded so fucking messed up.

Aurora glared at Denice for a long while, sizing her up. Eventually she nodded.

“You’ll have to transform.”

_ “Excuse me!?” _

“UM!” Lily screeched in an attempt to stop Denice from brawling with her sister.

“No offense but there are more important things to focus on, like murder.”

Once again Emily was the brave person who spoke up. Everyone turned to her, and Madeline was looking at her with a ‘ _ I love you, but stop trying to get us all killed please _ ’ kind of look. And honestly it was a little alarming that she could read such a complicated look off of someone so easily.

It was also really romantic and Emily hated her thoughts for betraying her like that.

Aurora and Denice glared at each other through Lily before moving away. Aurora asked to be filled in on what was going to be the plan, so they had to explain it,  _ again _ .

Finally, after explaining the plan for what felt like the 100th time, they moved on to actually  _ completing  _ the plan. Which was becoming more likely everytime someone barged in or actually figured them out, or followed one of them because they’re nosy. _ (*cough cough* Catherine *cough*)  _

Aurora had some comments, Lily rolled her eyes at her sisters meddling, Denice reluctantly reminded her that having Aurora ‘on the team’ was actually a big help, Madeline eyed Aurora cautiously the entire time, Catherine was surprisingly quiet, and Emily had no more shits left to give.

So things were going great.

“Why don’t we just euthanize him?”

“Because, we would all die.”

“What do you mean? Isn’t he the threat?”

“Think of it as a Hydra, Drake is one head, but there are 2 others. If we don’t deal with it the right way the problems will multiply. For example, if we just kill him, the horde could uprise. If they agree with us then the elders would summon an army and commit mass genocide against their own. It’s happened before, the only way to be pardoned is for Emily to marry so she’ll be the heir when he’s dead. And then for her to pardon us for mutiny. Denice is screwed no matter what though, she’s mingling with a Siren.”

“Thank you Madeline.”

“Your welcome Ne Ne.”

“I told you to stop fucking calling me that.”

“And I told you, no.”

“God fucking dammit Maddy! I swear if you -”

“Moving on!”

Emily swept her hand in the air, as a way to force the chaotic group back towards the actual discussion. The group apologizes, and even Aurora seems to respect her. They return to the main topic and suddenly everyone is being very serious, because maybe they finally understand that murder is not funny.

Who would’ve thought.

Emily watches in amusement as Madeline and Aurora regard each other with caution. If they weren’t from warring species they’d probably be the best of friends with their intense pessimistic behavior.

But alas, some leader of one of the abnormal species decided to kill a bunch of random people, and no one can remember which species actually started the fucking war so they just hate everyone. Hating everyone is simpler than actually figuring out who’s to blame for mass genocide.

Anyways, back to Aurora and Madeline glaring at each other. They agree in every aspect of the plan, much to their dislike. They make the same comments, and roll their eyes at the same time that it’s almost scary.

They look the same too.

Wait, who was Madeline’s mother again? Because now that Emily has noticed it, she can’t seem to shake the similarities between them. She’ll have to ask about it another day, she can’t seem to remember ever meeting Madeline’s mother, only her sadistic dick of a father who enjoyed making her scream in pain. But the horde doesn’t take well to abusers, he was staked the moment someone found him beating Madeline with a pipe.

“Alright, I think we’ve gone over it as much as we can, now we need to split up and do our jobs. Any questions?”

Everyone glanced at each other and shook their heads no.

“Then move out!”


	12. Chapter 11

Most of them moved when Catherine barked that order out.

Everyone, except Aurora, Denice, and Lily.

Denice and Aurora were glaring at each other, and Lily was standing in between them awkwardly. Her eyes flashed from Denice, to Aurora, then back to Denice again. All hell broke loose when Aurora muttered something offensive about Denice, and Denice gave up being polite and outright attacked her.

They tumbled on the floor as Lily let out a shriek of surprise, and then horror. Denice and Aurora ignored the other siren and continued their attack on each other. Aurora lunged and tried make a bite sized hole in her neck, but Denice lunged as well, resulting in them smashing their heads together.

For a moment, neither of them were attacking, too focused on the pain of headbutting at such a force. Lily took this moment to try and calm at least one of them down. She turned to Denice, then realized she’d been the one to be offended, so Aurora would probably be the only solution.

“Apologize Rory!”

“Don’t call me that, and no. Why should I?”

“Because you were being a bitch that’s why!” 

Denice screeched and lunged again, planning on making Aurora her next meal. Lily placed herself in between them, stopping both of them in their tracks.

“Get out of the way sis.”

“Hate to agree with your raging bitch of a sister, but yeah. Lil’s get out of the way.”

“Lil’s?”

“Yeah, she’s my girlfriend. I can give her whatever nickname I want to. Or would rather I used my other name for her?”

“Okay! That’s enough! Go! Go to separate sides of the apartment! Now!”

Denice was first to obey, not wanting to make Lily anymore angry than she already was. Aurora seeing Denice petulantly stalk to the kitchen grinned in victory and turned to thank her sister for taking her side.

Only to find that her sister was not amused with her either, and was in fact rather pissed at her for being so rude to her girlfriend. Even if said girlfriend was from a rivaling species that they were currently at war with.

“You too.”

Aurora opened her mouth to argue before letting out an annoyed scream and stomping up the stairs. Lily let her head fall back, her eyes scanning the ceiling as if asking why they had to make her life so difficult.

After a few seconds Lily sighed. She made her way to where Denice had stalked off too. She found her under the table (Why? Who knows, it’s Denice.) Lily crouched down to meet her eyes, only to find that her eyes were cast downwards.

“Love, look at me.” Lily asked gently.

Denice, like a child, shook her head no. Lily, even though it hadn’t been that long since she started to date Denice, had come to know that this was normally a defense mechanism for when she was freaking the fuck out.

“I’m not mad at you, I just want to talk.”

Denice looked up shyly, not quite meeting Lily’s eyes, but enough to make it an actual conversation.

“I know my sister is a little difficult to handle, but I want you to get along with her. She’s my sister, and I would also like for you to refrain from calling her bitch in front of me and her. That tends to piss her off, and I would like to avoid that. Okay?”

“Okay.” Denice whispered, still not meeting Lily’s eyes.

Lily rolled her eyes, and crawled under the table to sit next to Denice. Once she was sitting, she put her arm around Denice and pulled her closer. Lily pressed a kiss to Denice’s temple, causing Denice to snuggle closer to her, mumbling about something that probably wouldn’t help the situation.

“I’m gonna go talk to Rory and then we can try again.”

Denice whined against Lily’s chest, clearly against her leaving (or maybe it’s because she was leaving to talk to Rory, who knows.) Lily chuckled and rubbed Denice’s arm.

“Okay, just a few more minutes.”

Denied let out a noise that sounded an awful lot like a purr, and somehow snuggled closer. Lily pressed another kiss to Denice’s temple, before Denice surged up and demanded a real kiss, to which Lily happily obliged to.

After a few minutes had passed she reluctantly removed Denice from the incredibly intricate hold she had on her (seriously, Lily had no idea where she learned to do that. Well maybe she did, but that wasn’t something she wanted to be thinking about.)

Lily sighed when she reached the foot of the stairs. This was going to be fan  _ fucking  _ tastic. Lily moved up the stairs quickly, hoping to get the next part done as soon as possible.

Aurora was sitting on Lily’s bed, clearly in no better of a mood than 15 minutes earlier.

“Rory.”

“Lily.”

“She’s not that bad.”

“She’s a vampire Lily! A vampire!”

“We’re sirens!”

“Exactly! Sirens, and sirens do not affiliate themselves with vampires. Do you remember why?’

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“I’m not going to.”

“Because one of their beloved elders murdered one of our counsel members!”

“How do you know it wasn’t self defense?”

“Are listening to yourself right now? Vampires are selfish creatures, we only take what we need!”

“Are you serious? What we need is their flesh! Here’s a fun fact for you, eating someone’s flesh off kind of kills them!”

“So does sucking blood!”

“Not if you pace yourself!”

“I just told you vampires were selfish creatures, you think they pace themselves?!”

“Have you ever actually met and talked to a vampire? Or are you going off of what someone else told you?”

Aurora went silent, surprised at the good point her sister had made.

“No.”

“Exactly, and this is your chance to do so. Or it will be if you stop attacking her, because as I’m sure you know it isn’t making her feel all that warm and fuzzy. I just had to talk her down, because you were being a bitch! I just went and told her to not call you that, but it’s the fucking truth isn’t it?!”

Aurora gulped, never seeing this enraged version of her normally light and breezy sister.

“You must really love her if you’re willing to do this for her. You know what’ll happen to you when the counsel finds out you were plotted against a horde leader, and your own.”

“I do love her. A lot. And it’s actually really scary, but it’s worth it.”

“I sure hope so.”

The sisters stared at each other in silence for a moment, the other appraising.

“Fine, let’s go talk to your girlfriend.”

“Yes!”

Lily pumped her fist in the air, proud that she somehow got two of the most hotheaded people in the world to calm down. Then she dragged Aurora downstairs and hoped Denice wasn’t still under the table.

She wasn’t.

But it was worse, she was on the counter. Lily and Aurora stopped dead and observed the blood sucking woman. She was half sprawled on the counter, and had her tongue sticking out in effort. Slowly she slid onto the counter silently, and she snaked herself to the refrigerator.

Aurora realized first what she was about to do.

“No! You are not climbing the fridge!”

Denice gasped in surprise and tumbled onto the floor in a flash of surprise and mischief.

“Dammit! I was so close!”

“Why were you trying to climb the fridge?”

“Reasons.”

Denice answered, making it very clear in her tone that she wasn’t going to give them a solid reason, or the truth.

“Alright then, let’s try this again.”

Lily gestured to Aurora.

“I’m sorry for trying to make you turn into a siren and for calling you a series of names.”

“I’m sorry for calling you a bitch, and for being rude too.”

“Shake hands.”

Aurora and Denice rolled their eyes and shook hands.

“Good, now who’s up for tai?”

“You know I hate tai.”

“What is tai?”


	13. Chapter 12

Meanwhile, Madeline, Emily, and Catherine were walking home.

At first it was silent and very awkward, but then Catherine spoke up about that party for Lily. And then things really blew up.

“She’s actually pretty amazing!”

“She seemed nice enough, she got Denice to take it down a notch.”

“Anything for peaceful rest.”

Lily was a big hit between them. All of them delighted to finally meet the woman that made Denice not a complete demon to be around.

(They’d met their fair share of demons, they were terrible creatures. Eye for an eye and all that, if you wanted something you had to give them something for it, there were no favors with them. They also spoke in biblical terms which was wildly confusing to literally everyone who met them. To be fair though, angels were worse about that, they didn’t give people anything, and constantly quoted the bible.

Yeah, fuck off assholes.)

Catherine noticed the rising tension between Madeline and Emily and decided to run ahead. She couldn’t make up a good reason so she just outright told them why she was leaving. Which left a very awkward scene behind her.

She moved fast (as vampires often do) and slowed down after about a mile. Wouldn’t want her hearing to make it awkward for her now would she? Catherine slowed down to a human stroll (which felt like she was walking through pudding) and looked around. She was near the forest, a place where no siren or vampire dared to go.

The one thing the two species could agree on, was that werewolves were beasts and uncivilized. Vampires and Sirens actually did ‘normal’ things, while werewolves hunted in their wolf form and ate with their teeth, raw meat. 

Disgusting.

Catherine stared out into the forest. There was also only one thing that werewolves had better than them. They didn’t need to feed of humans. Obviously they were a choice, but they preferred animals. 

Vampires could use animals too, but their blood had a disgusting, contaminated taste.

They were brutal, but they had a simple life.

Hunt, Eat, Mate, Sleep, Repeat.

Lucky little bitches.

Catherine doesn’t care if it might be a pun.

________   
  


Eventually Catherine did move on to look at other things. Like humans and their tedious ways. A couple of them were shopping, holding far too many bags in their hands. Spending money that wasn’t even their own.

Idiots.

Catherine wished she could be like them as well. Care free, and not constantly in fear of getting staked or burned alive. 

(Apparently that was a common one too, burning them alive. And vampire’s were the monsters?)

Catherine wished sometimes she wasn’t a vampire at all.

But that was treasonous thinking, what else would she be? It would take extreme efforts to pretend to be a human all day, surrounded by potential meals, werewolves were morons and she would rather be dead than one of them, and when trying to turn to a siren you could die or turn psychotic and - well - die.

Rumours were only rumours. People talked about mythical species all the time, and while Catherine could readily admit that if vampires were real, why can a gryffin be real too?

It was highly unlikely, since she’s pretty sure people would see a flying lion in the sky, but it could be possible.

The craziest theory was the possibility of witches. It was different with vampires, sirens, and werewolves. (Maybe griffins, she’s on the fence.) But witches? Really?

That was normal humans, learning magic. No way a human could mantally handle all the crazy shit an abnormal could do, and dealt with on a daily basis. 

There’s just no way.

But it would be nice.


	14. Chapter 13

Madeline didn’t know what was about to happen, but knew that Catherine was probably right.

She was in complete trouble with Emily, but had no idea why.

(Could it be because she wants her to marry a psychotic male who made her clean up the murder of her childhood friend just so they can kill him and force leadership upon her, and make her clear them of all mutiny, treason, and murder charges. And deal with Denice’s love life’s political issues?

No, that can’t be right.)

“I don’t know why I’m in trouble, but I’m sorry.”

Emily threw her a look of confusion.

“Trouble? Why would you be in trouble? Should you be in trouble?”

“No! Nope, just - uh - forget I said anything - um - then what is this about?”

“What is what about?”

“Okay, there’s definitely tension between us, and I don't know why. Are you telling me that I’m imagining it?”

“No, just felt like messing with you.”

“Wow, so rude.”

Emily grinned at Madeline at her comment, and in return Madeline gave Emily an absolutely smitten smile. Emily responded in both the most embarrassing and the best way possible.

By cupping Madeline’s face and cooing about how cute she was. Madeline nuzzled Emily’s cheek, content in that moment to be with her. And in that moment she wasn’t planning to kill her fiance (it’s complicated alright?), she wasn’t a mistress, she wasn’t friends with a siren, she wasn’t anything but Emily’s.

And Emily wasn’t anything but hers.

Madeline sighed and pulled away from Emily, still holding her hand tightly.

Emily looked up at Madeline, sincerity and love clouding her gaze.

“Don’t ever let go of me Maddy.”

“I’ll never let go Em.”

Madeline vowed, both to Emily and herself.

She wouldn’t lose her now that she’d finally gotten to be with her. She didn’t care what she had to do to stay with Emily. Even if it was probably the most dangerous thing possible for her, she’d do it.

When Emily pulled away she had a soft smile written on her face, something that made Madeline swoon with adoration. Not even a minute later Emily latched right back onto Madeline and burrowed herself in Madeline’s neck.

Madeline chuckled and rubbed Emily’s back, her head now perched on top of Emily’s. Occasionally Madeline would coo something about how adorable Emily was and Emily would either giggle, smile, or snuggled closer. Usually a combination.

Eventually they did have to get back, or they’d have a lot of questions.

“Come on, we have to go.”

“We still have to talk about the ‘tension’.”

“At this point I don’t even know what kind of tension it is anymore so, would you like to tell me what’s going on?”

“Yes.”

“Please do.”

“Romantic tension.”

“That’s a thing?”

“Yes, and it’s happening to us because we know we’re on short time. Drake is set to come back in 11 days, and when he does there won’t be anymore sneaking into my room to cuddle -”

“Because cuddling is definitely what’s happening in there.”

“- or kissing me, or taking me outside to see humans eating the grossest things. It’ll just be silent, and obviously we’ll get it back when we get rid of him, but that’s set to be at least a week after and lets be real, we’re both a little reliant on each other for sleep at this point.”

Madeline stared at Emily. She knew all of these things, but hearing them meant that they were going to be a reality soon enough. Madeline blinked repeatedly then turned away.

“I know, let’s go home.”

“Maddy, this isn’t talking about it -”

“I want to go home and sleep, Emily.”

Emily stopped dead, confusion dancing in her eyes.

“Why are you upset?”

“I’m not upset, I’m tired, and I don’t want to talk about this anymore.”

If it were a human she were talking to they wouldn’t have heard it. The tiniest of sniffles.

Madeline was crying.

Emily gasped at the realization, and rushed ahead of her, blocking her way.

“Please don’t cry Maddy, please don’t cry.”

Emily urged, her hands already cupping her face. Emily brought Madeline’s face closer until their noses were touching, Madeline still trying to stop her tears from falling.

“I’m not crying.”

“Then why do I taste salt when I kiss you?”

“High sodium diet.”

Emily laughed, her own tears falling. Emily kissed Madeline gently, and when she pulled away Madeline whimpered. Madeline chased the kiss, reconnecting it ferociously. Emily kissed back with equal passion, happily wrapping her arms around Madeline’s neck.

“I know it’s scary, but I won’t give you up Maddy. I won’t.”

Madeline closed her eyes, and nuzzled Emily’s cheek, her tears now streaming on her face. Madeline gripped Emily tightly, whimpering.

“I don’t want to lose you again.”

_ Again _ .

Madeline didn’t know if she could handle losing Emily to Drake for a second time. The first time her heartbreak had felt unbearable, and was only helped by Denice’s antics that got very extreme when Madeline was saddened.

(Now that she thinks about it, maybe she’s to blame for many of Catherine’s terrible days. Eh, she doesn’t need to know that.)

Madeline pulled aways and stared into Emily’s eyes. Worry was painted across her face, and she was gripping Madeline just as tightly. Tears were gathering in her eyes, and Madeline brushed away the already fallen ones.

“I didn’t mean to make you upset.”

Madeline whispered, shame filling her body. Emily, almost as if she could read her mind, kissed her and rested her head on Madeline’s.

“I know you didn’t, don’t blame yourself because I’m empathetic.”

Emily briefly tried to move away, but Madeline whined and tightened her grip. Emily smiled at her, affection in her gaze. Emily brought her one of her hands back up and stroked Madeline’s face gently.

Finally after another 5 minutes of holding each other Emily and Madeline separated reluctantly, remembering that they needed to get back to the burrow soon.

“What are we going to say about Denice?”

“She’s Denice, she got distracted, we gave up trying to get her back. We’ll see if she survives until tomorrow.”

“That…….is a very real thing that could happen to her.”

“I know.”

As they walked back to the burrow, Madeline wrapped an arm around Emily’s waist, pulling her as close as possible while still being able to walk. Emily leaned her head on Madeline’s shoulder, her eyes fluttering closed, trusting Madeline to not get them run over.

Madeline looked up at the sky. Earlier it had been clear and bright with the sun. But now it was cloudy and dark.

A true depiction of what was to come.


	15. Chapter 14

Denice did not like tai food.

Aurora instantly liked her more at this revelation.

Lily wasn’t a fan of them teaming up against her, but at least they weren’t actively trying to rip each other’s throats out.

So things were improving.

Denice watched as Aurora and Lily bickered with ease, simple things like where to put the salt shaker, or putting the pillows back in the right place.

It reminded her of how she and Madeline acted. After the debacle that was Madeline's father, she’d been taken into the Baxton family who were quite the opposite of Madeline’s abusive controlling father and absent mother.

Denice could easily admit that meeting her was probably very stressful. After years of being silent, to meet someone who talked so much, and was so mischievous was probably a terrifying experience.

Denice didn’t choose the best way to introduce herself either.

(Jump scaring a girl that was just saved from an abusive father was an overall terrible idea, but Denice was 7 and had no social clues. Madeline screamed and fainted when Denice jumped out, and Denice was confused but also a little scared that she was dead.

Denice was grounded for that little act.)

Madeline and Denice weren’t best friends, they were sisters. But Madeline didn’t feel like explaining her past to everyone so she introduced them as best friends.

Lily was currently putting all the pillows on the floor to piss her sister off, and when Aurora walked back in she let out a strangled scream of rage. They bickered again, Aurora throwing the pillowed at Lily, and Lily throwing them right back at her with no care if they landed in Aurora’s food.

Denice was quiet as she watched, simply observing. She ate the disgusting food, not complaining at all. She’s only made a small comment about disliking it to Aurora while Lily went to the kitchen to get silverware that wasn’t easily breakable.

Lily was laughing suddenly and Denice looked up. Lily had hit Aurora smack in the face. And she was now blinking confusedly in a daze at the food on the floor that she’d dropped.

Denice still made no comment, choosing to continue observing in silence. 

It took about 3 minutes for Lily to realize Denice hadn’t spoken in far too long.

“Hey what’s wrong, love?”

Aurora quirked a brow at the endearment, but said nothing.

“Nothing Lil’s, it’s fine.”

“Are you sure?”

Denice hesitated, and instantly knew she was busted.

“Just observing.”

“Why?”

“Aurora knows why.”

Lily turned to Aurora, who looked like she wanted to laugh.

“She’s seeing that sirens are really as evil as vampires make them out to be.”

“You guys really are villainized in the legends.”

“Of course we are, vampires are the bad guys in all of our legends too.”

Denice shrugged, unwilling to continue talking about it. Lily frowned and climbed onto the couch and plopped herself next to Denice. She moved her chin and perched it on Denice’s shoulder, earning a smile from her. 

Lily tilted her head, silently asking for attention (kisses). Denice turned to Lily with an exasperated look (something that no one would ever believe was an emotion she felt). She shook her head gently and pecked Lily’s lips.

Lily did not deem this as enough attention, and the moment Denice pulled away started to whine. Denice laughed quietly and kissed Lily again, this time for much longer than before.

“Come on, your sister is here.”

“She can leave.”

“Excuse me?”

“No, we’re aren’t kicking her out.”

“Yes, listen to Denice, sis. Don’t kick me out.”

Lily gaped at them.

“Denice! You traitor!”

“I’m sorry, but if we don’t kick her out, then there’ll be less tai food for me to eat.”

“Still can’t believe you don’t like tai food. Wait - if you don’t like it, then why are you still eating it?”

“Because you aren’t supposed to complain when food is made for you.”

Lily and Aurora looked each other.

“Did you hear yourself?”

“What?”

“That was super monotone the way you said that.”

“You don’t complain about it in the horde, doesn’t go well for you.”

“Jesus, that’s fucking crazy.”

“That’s like all we do.”

“Well good for you.”

“Hey! We weren’t being rude!”

“Sorry.”

Denice apologized quickly. Lily keened again, demanding Denice’s attention in the hopes that she would change her mind about kicking her sister out.

Denice caved once more and kissed Lily again.

And again.

And again.

And then Aurora left all on her own.

Suddenly Lily was sitting in Denice’s lap, and Denice genuinely had no idea when they got in the position. Lily set her mouth to work on Denice’s neck, and Denice had a feeling that she was going to need to borrow a lot of makeup in her near future.

Denice wriggled underneath Lily, heat beginning to consume her body.

Lily grinned against her neck, and nipped lightly, possessiveness beginning to take her over.

“Go upstairs and lay on the bed love.” 

Lily growled in Denice’s ear, and Denice practically sprinted up the stairs.

__________

Afterwards Denice reluctantly removed herself from Lily’s grasp (and bed) and began to dress herself. Once she was dressed she realized that she was going to have to wake Lily up to ask her wear her foundation was, because oh boy was Denice’s neck a dark shade of purple.

“Hey, wake up.”

Denice gently shook Lily, already knowing that somehow she was going to be convinced to stay longer. Lily woke up blinking, when she finally completely woke up she looked at Denice.

“Where are you going?”

As expected Lily whined, and reached for Denice’s hand. Denice gently uncurled Lily’s fingers from her arm, and smiled.

“Where is your foundation?”

“No.”

“I don’t know where that is.”

“If I tell you, you’ll leave so no.”

“I’ll just go out and buy some I guess.”

“No! Staaayyyyyyy.”

Lily pleaded, she began to get up fully, and Denice knew she needed to get out quick if she had any hope of getting back to the burrow anytime soon. Denice moved towards the door, but unfortunately Lily was faster, and hadn’t cared about getting dressed.

Denice was already doomed.

Lily yanked Denice closer, and purred into her ear.

“Stay.”

Denice gulped, she’d known she wouldn’t have the willpower to say no to Lily, but jesus she really needed to get a hold of herself.

“Okay.”

Lily grinned and peppered kisses along her jaw, making Denice melt into her.

“Come on, get back in bed love. We have work to do.”

___________

The second time she tried to leave she almost made it.

Almost.

She’s gotten downstairs when Lily woke up and immediately flew down the stairs and once again convinced Denice to stay a little longer.

____________

The third time Denice decided against leaving, and when she came back Lily had just woken up and was very, very grumpy about being woken up three times by Denice leaving. 

Her mood was upturned by the news that Denice had decided to stay all by herself.

____________

The fourth time Denice actually left.

Lily knew she was leaving and hadn’t tried again to keep her there.

Which was a good thing because Denice honestly had no idea if she would've stayed again.

Denice kissed Lily goodbye with a soft smile playing on her face, and Lily’s foundation on her neck.

(It had taken a considerable amount of effort to convince Lily to give it to her, but Denice had her ways, and her promises of staying just a little longer if she did.)

Lily chased the kiss and kissed Denice again, and then rubbed their noses together sweetly. Denice found herself blushing at this, and bit her lip to stop a grin from forming on her face.

“Bye love.”

Lily whispered against Denice’s lips.

“Bye Lil’s.”

Denice whispered back.

Once again Denice found herself walking home with a grin, and thinking about Lily.

The siren.

How hilarious.

Denice the vampire, who was raised to hate sirens (and even fear them a little bit) was currently in love with one.

How delightful.

How ridiculous.

_How stupid_.

She was going to get herself purged at this rate.

And no vampire wanted to be purged. 


	16. Chapter 15

Catherine watched with mild interest as the pretty human split off from the rest of her group. She’d been looking for something to eat for a while and deemed that day as her once a month feeding time.

The human smiled and walked off, and Catherine followed silently. Behind her she could feel Denice, trembling with excitement. 

Lily was also there, and they’d all decided to share.

Lily could take the part that made Catherine want to start throwing up, and Denice and Catherine would take the blood. No point in wasting a meal.

(In her head she thought about if there was a werewolf with them then they could take the bones and play fetch, but that’s both strange and psychotic.)

The human foolishly walked into an alleyway.

You’d think after many, many muggings and deaths that occur in an alleyway they would stop taking shortcuts that way.

But humans are dumb.

Catherine twitched slightly, telling Denice to inform Lily to go. Lily slipped away, but soon reappeared in front of the human.

“Oh hey! I wouldn’t recommend going down this alley, pretty girl like you is gonna get herself robbed. And that would be a shame wouldn’t it?”

“Oh, I take this alley all the time. It’s fine.”

“Alright I warned you though, had to keep my honor, couldn’t let you go without telling you about what happened last week.”

“What happened last week?”

Denice and Catherine slid down the metal stairs of the fire escape silently. Slowly working their way down to where it ended, which was behind the girl. They silently jumped off of the escape and landed with surprising accuracy and skill. They positioned themselves behind the human, who was listening attentively to a morbid story that Lily wak making up on the spot about some dumbass who got himself killed and delimbed.

_ Your girl’s got issues. _

Denice kicked a rock, making a loud noise. The human whipped around, and sighed.

“You scared me!”

“That was the point.”

Lily sighed and combed her hand through her hair.

“I told you not to go down this alley miss, bad people lurk. Unfortunately for you, you were letting one of those people distract you from my good friends here who are about to get drunk off of your blood.”

“Vampires.” The girl whispered, fear dawning in her eyes.

“And a siren, don’t forget about me. I don’t like being ignored.”

Confusion flashed across her face.

“I thought you guys hated each other?”

“It’s complicated, and I don’t want you to have to listen to our life story before you die, and we eat - drink? Both.”

Denice and Catherine flashed out, much faster than Lily was expecting, and seized the human. They took both arms and threw her against the wall.

“We can do this the easy way, or the hard way. We can kill you know, and feed after you’re dead. Or we can feed now, and kill you slowly.”

The girl tried to run.

“Hard way it is.”

Denice gave Catherine a look. Catherine sped up the fire escape, while Denice chased her below. Lily, in a state of confusion, began to run as well.

What Lily didn’t know was that while cruel, vampires love the thrill of the chase. Letting their prey think they can escape and  _ letting  _ them outrun them until they deemed it no longer fun.

Catherine and Denice knew exactly what they girl was going to do before they’d even dropped to the ground.

Catherine watched from the rooftops as Denice ran the girl in circles, and Lily split off from Denice, taking the opposite route to trap the girl.

Oh well, it didn’t matter. It was losing it’s appeal anyways, she could see Denice begin to get tired from using her speed. Catherine darted from roof to rood, finally landing where she needed to land.

Catherine sent her nerves on end, and began to tell her body what she needed from it. She redirected her speed to her healing, making it so when she landed from such a height she wouldn’t be dead or crippled.

The girl turned the corner and Catherine jumped. She landed neatly on her feet in front of the girl who didn’t have enough time to stop. Catherine grabbed her arms and snarled.

Lily showed up moments later from behind Catheirne.

“What the fuck is going on here?!”

“We’ll explain later, for now, we’ve got to gag her.”

_________

It took a surprisingly short amount of time to find something to shut the girl up with.

Thank Satan for duct tape.

Denice frowned down at the sniffling human.

“Who’s going first?”

“Obviously it has to be a vampire.”

“Why?”

“We can drain her, and then you won’t have to be so careful.”

“That…….. is a good point.”

Denice turned to Catherine, and Catherine raised her hands.

“Best 2 out of 3.”

Catherine laughed at Denice’s furious face as she lost. Catherine turned to the girl, who was both afraid, and intensely confused.

“Should’ve just let us kill you first, now you’re going to be in a lot of pain.”

Catherine kneeled down face to face with the human and pushed her hair back. Catherine leaned forward, opening her mouth. A rush of adrenaline coursed through her veins as her fangs slid out.

And she bit.

The girl screamed through the duct tape in pain. Her wriggling making it more enjoyable for Catherine.

She drank until she was full, and then gestured to Denice.

Denice already had her fangs out, and without hesitation sunk them into the hole made by Catherine. Denice humed happily at the taste of the blood. She didn’t like people with high sodium in their blood. She wasn’t really a fan of salt.

And this girl was deprived from salt.

Denice sucked for what felt like forever but was really probably only a few minutes. She sucked until the girl was dry.

Getting up, Denice wiped the blood off of her face.

“That was so hot.” Lily said in shock, her eyes raking over Denice’s body.

“Bystander over here, let's not.”

Denice rolled her eyes at Catherine’s comment, and yanked Lily down for a kiss. Remnants of blood smeared on Lily’s face, and her eyes darkened considerably. Lily straightened her back after a few moments of heavy panting, and walked towards the now dead girl.

“Poor thing.” Lily cooed viciously.

Denice and Catherine both turned around, not wanting to see her eat the girl.

Chewing noises sounded behind them for about 15 minutes, the occasional happy hums made them shiver. Catherine from disgust, and Denice from both disgust and pleasure.

Catherine frowned after a while.

“How long does it take to eat?”

“You only have to drink, I have to bite, chew, and get it down my throat completely. And there are only certain parts of the human body a siren can eat without being poisoned. And their flesh is super strong, it’s difficult for me to tear it off and -”

“Okay that’s enough! I’m sorry I asked!”

After another 5 minutes, Lily shuffled and moved the body out of sight. 

“You can turn around now.”

Catherine and Denice swiveled, catching only a glimpse of Lily’s extremely long fangs before she retracted them. Denice walked towards Lily with glint in her eyes that Catherine knew wasn’t good.

Denice pressed herself into Lily, and kissed her again. Catherine covered her eyes, shielding them from being scarred by Denice and Lily.

“Do you know how bad I want you now?” Denice purred, signalling Catherine that they were done kissing.

When she moved her hand, she saw that Denice was still pressed into Lily, but was now whispering in her ear.

“I am gonna go.”

“Okay.”

“You two can clean up the mess.”

“Okay.”

“I’m gonna go have sex with Madeline.”

“Okay.”

Catherne nodded her head jerkily, after confirming her suspicion that they weren’t really listening to her.

“Alright then, Denice you’ve got to be back by 7 AM tomorrow okay?”

“7 AM got it.”

“.....Were you listening a minute ago?”

“When you said you were gonna go fuck Madeline?”

“Why couldn’t you have just said you were listening?”

“Because I wanted to see if you’d say anything else.”

“Don’t tell Emily I said that.”

“There’s no way I’m not.”

“Denice!”

“What you should’ve known better.”

“Fuck you.”

“No thanks, someone’s already got that handled.”

“Gross, didn’t need to hear that.”

“Bye Catherine!”

Catherine grumbled to herself about Denice being ridiculous and started her way back home with a full stomach.

When she looked up at the sky, it was dark and cloudy.

“It’s gonna rain soon.” Catherine muttered to herself.

Thunder shook the earth, and lightning flashed across the sky. Catherine shivered, feeling unusually afraid and began to run home as fast as she could. Her unsettlement following.


	17. Chapter 16

Drake hummed to himself, pleased with his plan. 

He’d been noticing his fiance’s strange behavior for months, she stared off into space and didn’t want to get married. They’d been engaged for years, yet she was still putting it off.

Then he realized she wasn’t staring into space, she was staring at someone else.

Madeline Kratchet.

She was well liked and they used to be best friends, but he made them cut ties. He didn’t want Emily to be associated with lower vampires like Madeline, even if she was a delight to be around. It was annoying that even Drake himself was fond of her, she was hilarious and wasn’t hesitant to talk to him like he was normal.

No one joked around with him anymore, not after his father died and gave him the throne.

Madeline had jumped right in, and instantly she reconnected with Emily.

Drake was supposed to be gone for a month, but he was coming back early as a surprise. He would find out once and for all if Emily wasn’t truly his.

He smiled, and glanced down at the hole he was digging.

A grave.

He’d found Janet Pierce outside far after curfew. When she looked at him, he knew that she knew what he’d done to Jeremy. He did what he had to do, he’d done it because he was hungry, and he was the leader.

He wanted it, so he got it.


	18. Chapter 17

When shit hits the fan, it hits the fan hard.

At least for this group.

Panic had spread among the hoarder when Janet was revealed to be missing.

Janet never left the burrow, she hated the outside and all of it’s sunshine and temptation.

David had gone out to search for her, and quickly uncovered her grave. 

Madeline had called Catherine, Denice, Lily, and Emily immediately letting them know that they were going to have to cram the last bit’s and pieces of the plan into one day.

A single day to form a mutiny.

Should be a piece of concrete cake.

_________

Catherine ran through the corridors of the burrow, desperate to get to Drake’s chambers.

She burst through the door to find Emily already there, sitting on the bed, freaking out.

“He wasn’t supposed to be back this early.”

“Yes we know, I need you to get this into his drink when he eats dinner okay?”

“What is it?”

“Roofie, just do it okay? We aren’t going to rape him, we’re just going to kill him.”

“Is that any better?”

“Is that a serious question?”

“Nevermind, go.”

_________

Denice and Lily scrambled to get their clothes on as fast as they could.

Lily was currently on the line with her sister, telling her that Drake was back way too early, so she needed her help.

Denice kissed Lily’s cheek.

“I’ve got to go right now, I’m technically out past curfew.”

“You have a curfew?”

“Yes, we technically aren’t supposed to go out everyday, but he’s been gone so we ignored that rule.”

“Okay, wait! I need directions.”

“You’ll know.”

“How?”

“Think in hunting terms, gotta go, love you!”

_________

Aurora sighed in annoyance.

How in the hell did she get dragged into this?

She didn’t even like vampires, that was her sister's thing, yet here she was waiting outside with the car. Lily stumbled out of the house and locked the door as quickly as possible. She sprinted to the car and Aurora leaned over and opened the door.

“Let’s go.”

“Turn left up here, there’s a clearing where we can park.”

“If my car gets stripped I’ll have your head.”

“More important things to focus on than your car.”

___________

Emily shook the vial curiously.

How did they know it would work?

Well, they would find out she supposed.

Emily glanced up at the clock, Drake would probably make an appearance at dinner for dramatic effect, so Madeline needed to gather everyone soon.

“Please let this work.”

__________

Madeline stood on the table, surveying the crowd that stood in the dining hall.

“Fellow vampires!”

Her voice echoed through the hall, and brought everyone’s attention to her.

“We all know about Jeremy and Janet, and it’s time you learned who was behind those terrible acts. I know it’ll be hard to accept, but it’s the truth. Our beloved leader, Drake Peter’s has committed cannibalism, and I ask you to listen to what I have to say.”

Shocked murmurs spread through the crowd, most of them disbelieving.

Catherine got up on the table with Madeline, then Mackenzie Deer, then Sunny Moore, then Cleo Patroni. 

“It’s the truth!’ Catherine yelled.

Followed by agreements from Mack, Sunny, and Cleo.

“He killed my cousin, our friend! And now he’s killed Janet! Do you know why?”

Silence.

“Because she knew the truth as well, he returned early to surprise us! But we need to be prepared! We need your help to overthrow him! To keep him from hurting anyone else ever again!”

“Down with Peters!” Someone shouted.

Then the entire crowd started to chant.

“When the time comes we need you to tell the elders that he and Emily have gotten married, because soon enough he will be dead. Charlotte! We need you to give him wine, it’s important that he’s drunk so he thinks it's the alcohol affecting him.”

“What will actually be affecting him?”

“Roofies.” Emily said, appearing in the doorway.

Madeline held a hand out to help her up, and Emily smiled at her. The crowd cheered as she stood. Madeline could see the awe in her eyes as she looked at the cheering crowd.

Madeline leaned over, “Everyone always liked you better than me.”

Emily giggled and smiled shyly at Madeline.

“Go on, be the leader you were born to be.” Madeline urged.

“I’m sure you’re all very tired of the rise up speeches by now, so instead I’m just going to sum it up. We’re going to kill him, and then we’re going to go outside, and stay outside for however long we fucking want. And then we’re going to burn him, because he’s purged way too many of us for it to be legit anymore. Can I count on you for the gasoline?”

The crowd roared beneath her, and Emily turned to Madeline, who shrugged. Emily grabbed her by her top and yanked her over, and kissed her.

The crowd seemed to get louder at this, as if they were all sailing on the Madily ship.

Actually that was very plausible.

“Now I’m going to have to get specific.” Emily said to the crowd.

“First off, Lena I need…….”


	19. Chapter 18

Drake slipped in through the web corridor with a grin.

He was excited to catch someone in the act.

He walked through the halls only to find that no one was in their rooms, or the halls.

Was dinner early today? How lucky.

He moved swiftly to the dining hall, and caught sight of everyone eating together.

Emily, Madeline, Denice, Catherine, Mackenzie, Cleo, Sunny were all seated at the front, but they weren’t eating at all. Something strange caught his attention, there was a scent in the burrow that didn’t match.

It reminded him of the ocean.

Drake shook his head, and opened the doors.

Everyone turned their head when he stepped in.

Emily stood up and grinned.

“My love! You’re back early!”

“Indeed I am, why is the seating arrangement different?’

“They wanted to try something new, come on! I can get you something from Charlotte. Meet me in your chambers dear.”

Drake smiled, pleased by his fiance’s sudden change in behavior.

“Very well.”

Drake smiled at his subordinates, who gave him half smiles back.

He walked to his chambers, and the closer he got the more he felt that nauseating smell of the ocean. He entered his chambers and sat on the bed, waiting for his fiance to join him. When the door opened she was carrying their plates, and Madeline was behind her with their drinks.

“Nice to have you back sir.”

“It’s good to be back.”

Madeline set the cups down and left immediately.

Drake picked up his wine and took a long and leisurely drink of it, and Emily smiled sweetly.

“I think it’ll be a lot of fun to have you back, dear.” She said.

Drake grinned back at her, “I think I agree.”

_________

Drake took a drink of his fourth cup of wine, he seemed to be burning through them quite fast. When he stood up, he felt slightly dizzy. When he reached his fifth one if tasted different.

He recognized the taste.

It was something he’d used multiple times on humans to make his feeding easier.

“My sweet.”

Emily turned with a smile.

“Yes dear?”

“Why the fuck is there roofies in my drink?”


	20. Chapter 19

Emily stared in horror at Drake’s enraged face.

“What? That can’t be true. Here, I’ll just get you a new one alright?”

Emily reached for the cup, but Drake jerked it away.

“I want you to taste it.” He said slowly, suspicion clouding his gaze.

_ Shit _ .

“W - what? If you think there are roofies in them, why would you want me to drink it?”

“Because I know you were the one to put them in there.”

He jerked his head suddenly.

“What is that smell?! I’ve been scenting it since I got here!”

“What are you talking about?”

“The ocean! Why is it so strong?!”

Emily then realized he could scent the sirens, she’d been around them for so long that she’d adjusted to the scent of it and was no longer bothered by it.

(She still didn’t understand how Denice had missed it when she first met Lily.)

Emily suddenly slammed out the door. She saw Drake blink in surprise at this before turning to her.

Drake’s chambers were large, and intensely complicated. With multiple rooms. Emily just needed to get him to one.

One.

She swiftly dodged one of his lunges, and he grunted with pain when he hit the floor instead of her.

“Anytime now!” Emily screamed.

She didn’t know where they would be in the room, just that they were there.

A melody filled the room, and Drake froze. Emily took the earplugs that she’d placed previously and put them in to keep herself immune. Though the earplugs stopped the magical effect of their voices, Emily could still hear them clearly.

Hilariously they were singing a song called Siren.

Drake started to sway, and panic lit his eyes as he finally realized what was happening. He jerked suddenly, breaking the trance, but Denice and Madeline had already arrived at the scene. Denice lunged and toppled him over as Lily and Aurora slipped out of their hiding spot. 

Drake attempted to bite Denice, but she rolled off of him before he could land a bite. When he stood back up, Madeline lunged and took a swipe at him. Drake took a fighting stance, even though he was clearly outnumbered.

Lily and Aurora took up singing again, and Denice and Madeline began to move more carefully, focusing on pushing their voices out of their head. Drake tried to punch Madeline but his arm moved sluggishly, and just flopped instead of punched.

Suddenly, with a lot more speed than should be possible considering the circumstances, Drake flipped out a knife, and jabbed blindly.

One of his jabs hit Denice square in her stomach, earning a surprised gasp of pain from her. Lily stopped singing instantly and rushed to her side. Drake watched with contempt as Lily comforted Denice.

“Traitor.” He snarled at her.

“At least I’m not a cannibal.”

That seemed to shake him a little, and once again he had a revelation. They weren’t the only ones involved with this plot.

When he turned he was met with Madeline crushing him against the wall, with wild eyes of rage.

Madeline let her teeth extend out, and stared at him with a fury that was only matched by Lily.

“We were going to burn you to death, but I guess we’ll just have to do that after.”

She reared back, for momentum, and struck forwards with her teeth. She latched onto Drake’s neck on both sides.

And ripped his throat out.


	21. Chapter 20

Denice was slipping away and she knew it.

She could feel her blood flooding out of her body. Lily cradled her, whimpering, and begging her to stay awake.

Denice smiled at her and cupped her face.

“I’m glad you’re here.”

Lily let out a wail as Denice coughed up more blood. She pressed a kiss to her head, crying. Faintly Denice saw Madeline screech and pin Drake against the wall. Blood spattered everywhere when she ripped his throat out without a moment of hesitation.

Aurora widened her eyes in surprise, and Emily in horror.

“Denice, stay awake. You’ll be fine.” Lily repeated, over and over again in desperation.

Denice took in a shuddering breath, and propped herself up.

“I love you Lil’s. And I - I’m happy that I got to spend my last few weeks with you.”

Lily sobbed into her chest, and Denice could feel her salty tears stream over her wound. Denice tangled her fingers into Lily’s hair and brought her face up to look at her. Denice tugged lightly, asking for her to kiss one last time.

Lily kissed her ferociously, like if she kissed hard enough then Denice really would be okay.

“I love you too. So don’t leave and make me sad. Aurora doesn’t like it when I’m sad. I make her listen to sad songs all day.”

“That’s true, you wouldn’t want to do that to me now would you?”

Denice laughed, causing more blood to spurt from her mouth and stomach.

Then darkness started to descend on her, and she tried her hardest to fight it, she really did. But it was of no use. 

It was futile to fight it, so she stopped.

__________

Lily looked down in horror as Denice’s eyes fluttered shut.

“No!” She wailed.

Emily reappeared at that moment, with Lena in tow.

“She’s the only chance we’ve got.”

“Is - Is that a siren?”

“Yes, now save that dying vampire please.”

“I - Okay.”

Lena shooed Lily away, and set to work.

Lily turned and sobbed into Aurora’s shoulder, her older sister of 5 minutes wrapping her arms around her comfortingly.

Catherine burst through the doors, and gasped.

“Denice.” She whispered.

She walked as close as she could without getting in the way of Lena.

“I’ll make a deal with you, if you stay alive, I’ll let you prank me as many times as you want okay? No punishments, just - stay alive.”

__________

Emily watched in horror as Madeline ripped Drake’s throat out, a satisfying gurgle escaping his mouth before he died.

Madeline watched him drop, viciousness written on her face.

She spit on him before she glanced at Denice with worry plastered all over her face.

Lily was busy talking to her, pleading for her to not give up, so Madeline looked at Emily.

Emily gasped when she saw the unnatural hollowness of her eyes when they made eye contact.

“Go get Lena.” She said in a dull voice.

Emily turned and ran through the halls with tears streaming down her face.

Even in death Drake could ruin lives. Denice was dying, Lily was destroyed, Madeline was husk of herself, and Emily had lost everything because of him.

Sometimes she wished she had picked death over marrying him.

__________

Madeline felt strange after she killed Drake, spitting on his dead body hadn't felt as good as she thought it would. She hadn’t felt anything. Simply hollow.

She looked at Emily and saw her gasp. 

“Go get Lena.” Madeline stated, unable to convey any emotions.

Emily stumbled back with tears gathering in her eyes, and ran out the door. Madeline looked over at Aurora who was watching her sister cradle Denice with a sorrowful look. Madeline walked over to her and stood beside her.

Aurora glanced at her, worry momentarily crossing her features. Then she looked back at Lily and Denice. They stood in silence, only Lily and Denice’s whispering could be heard in the room.

When Emily returned with Lena behind her, Madeline watched blankly as they interacted with the protective siren.

Lena shooed Lily away, and she instantly curled into Aurora. Madeline looked around at the group, she was the only one not crying. Even Aurora, who had only known Denice for few hours was crying lightly.

Madeline stepped back, and slowly made her way out of the room. She walked to the web corridor and slipped out on the green earth.

She stared at the sky, a place that humans thought God was.

“Fuck you.” Madeline whispered in anger.

She let out a scream, her fear, rage, and sadness exploding from her suddenly.

“You’re a real piece a shit you know that! We didn’t do anything to you! You pushed us out of your religion, and then you started a war between us. And now you’re killing us off?! Why couldn’t you have just started with that and saved the rest of us the fucking sorrow?!  _ Go fuck yourself _ !”

Madeline screamed out at the sky. When nothing happened she crumpled to the ground, tears streaming down her face at a steady rate.

“She didn’t deserve that. All she wanted was to be with Lily, and you’re taking that away too.” Madeline whispered.

She closed her eyes for a moment, calming herself down. She stood up, and looked back down at the entrance.

“I’m done.” She whispered to herself.

And then she walked off towards the town, without looking back once.

________

Denice barely made it through the night.

Lily and Aurora had gone home hours ago, no one wanting anyone else to be aware that sirens had entered the premise.

And Emily had been searching everywhere for Madeline.

“She went out the web corridor hours ago.”

“Thank you.” Emily sighed.

She made her way outside and looked around. Madeline was nowhere in sight. So Emily walked to town. Once she finally caught Madeline’s trail she followed it, and found her sitting at a Taco Bell.

Emily entered the establishment and walked over to Madeline’s table. She looked up when Emily arrived, and promptly frowned in annoyance.

“What do you want?”

“I’ve been looking for you everywhere, are you okay?’

“I’m done.”

“With what?”

“The horde, the elders, religion, I’m done.”

“Maddy -”

“No, they couldn’t let Denice have it. Whatever god that exists out there has it out for us, so I’m fucking done.”

“Maddy, I know you’re upset, but -”

“I’m not coming back.”

Emily jerked back, hurt beginning to burrow it’s way in her chest.

“What.”

“I’m not going back.”

“Maddy I have to lead them -”

“I know.”

“Madeline, what are you saying?”

Madeline looked up at Emily, and Emily could see how tired she was.

“I know you have to lead, but I can’t go back. I won’t. Charge me with treason, I don’t care. But I’m not going back.”

“What about me? What - “

Emily took a breath, tears threatening to fall.

“- What about us?”

“I can’t ask you to leave.”

“Are you breaking up with me?”

“Is there a way we can be together with me out here, and you down there?”

“I - I could come up and visit you, and someday you’re comfortable enough you could visit me! Or -”

“How long do you think we’d last?”

“Why are you being like this?! I don’t want to break up!”

“I don’t want to either.”

“Then why are we breaking up?!”

Emily whisper yelled, tears now falling at a fast rate. Madeline looked at her with an expression of exhaustion.

“Because, look at what we did? We got Janet killed, and Denice is going to die soon. I ripped a man’s throat out, and enjoyed it. I’ve befriended sirens, I’ve mated with someone who was betrothed to someone else. Em, that isn’t okay.”

“But if we break up, what was it for?”

Madeline seemed taken aback by this statement.

“I mean, this all started because you didn’t want me to be with him. You wanted me to be with you. We can pretend it was because he killed Jeremy, but let’s be real. You started this because you didn’t want to share.”

“That isn’t true.”

  
“Maddy, I helped because I didn’t want to be with him! I’m not judging!”

Madeline stood up suddenly, and placed a bill on the table.

“If all you’re going to do is attack me, then I’m done talking to you.”

“Maddy -”

“Goodbye.”

“Maddy!”

Emily watched helplessly as Madeline stalked out of the restaurant. Emily threw her hands up in the air, and put her face in her hands after.

Things had dissolved so quickly, her problems had snowballed within an hour.


	22. Chapter 21

Madeline stormed out of the building, enraged that Emily had been _right_.

She hadn't killed Drake for _righteous_ reasons. She'd done it for _herself_. And here she was throwing away everything she'd worked so hard to do.

Like a moron.

Dammit, why was she leaving?

Why was she running away from Emily?

Because she was a coward.

She didn't want to find out whether or not Emily really wanted her. Or if she was a way out of her engagement to the worst person ever.

She didn't want to get hurt again after the first time.

Now that Emily didn't have a controlling fiance, she might want someone else. She might realize just how terrible of a choice Madeline was as a life partner.

Madeline didn't register the kiss that Emily had given her in front of the entire horde. Or the fact that she practically gave up her chance to marry anyone else, but Madeline.

By running away, Madeline was ruining _both_ of their lives.

She stopped dead in her tracks.

The more she thought about it, the more stupid she felt about running away. She didn't even realize that she'd turned around until she started to run.

Faster and faster back to the restaurant, in the hopes that she was still there.

Thankfully she was.

She was sitting in the booth crying in her hands, and Madeline didn't think twice about going back in there. She swiftly moved through the tables, dodging children (the wretched creatures) and adults.

Eventually she was back at the booth.

"Please stop crying." She whispered.

Emily jerked her head up in surprise when she heard Madeline's voice.

"Did you forget something?" Emily said as she wiped her tears away.

" _You_."

"How do I know you won't run away again?"

"I won't, I promise."

Emily gulped before standing shakily and hugging Madeline.

"I'm sorry." Madeline whispered into her hair.

Emily nodded against Madeline's chest, signalling that she knew.

_"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."_

Madeline started to cry as she repeated the apology over and over again. She could feel Emily crying into her chest as well and pulled her closer. Madeline sucked in a breath before pulling away.

"I love you." She whispered, earning a gasp of surprise from Emily.

"You do?" She whispered.

"I love you so much, and I'm sorry that I got scared."

"I love you too Maddy." Emily whispered, her eyes softening.

"I propose that we get out of this Taco Bell."

"I agree."

They stumbled out, tired from crying and walked home. When Emily returned with Madeline vampires swarmed to make sure Emily was okay.

_"Mrs. Peters!"_

"Call me Mrs. Frankfurt please."

"Sorry - Mrs. Frankfurt! The elders have caught wind of our mutiny! They're on their way to - to -"

"To _what_?" Emily said panic seeping in her voice.

"To dispose of Madeline Kratchet, Denice Baxton, and Catherine Vermont."

" _What_?! Why am _I_ on the list?"

"We need to get out of here."

"Where are we gonna go Maddy?"

"I don't know, but we need to leave, Emily. You need to pretend to be very sad your husbands dead, and that you're very angry with us."

"I -"

" _You have to_. Catherine, Denice come on, we'll stay in a hotel for the night. We'll figure it out tomorrow."

Catherine and Denice nodded, they sprinted off to grab their stuff and Madeline did the same. Emily followed her, sad and angry.

"Why can't we ever just be _happy_!?"

"Because that's not how our life works."

Emily stopped Madeline's packing and forcefully turned her around to face her. She kissed her desperately, a clear goodbye ringing in it. When they pulled apart they leaned against each other.

_"I love you Madeline Kratchet, don't you_ dare _die out there."_

"I love you too, and I make no promises."

Weak laughter spills from Emily's lips and Madeline wishes she could stay. She wants to stay so badly, to finally after all those years be with the girl she loved. But she couldn't.

The universe was against her, the odds stacked. Madeline sighed and swung her duffle bag around her shoulder. She kissed Emily one last time before she left the room.

It had moves so fast, so quickly. Denice had fallen in love at the drop of a hat, and she wasn't going to fall out anytime soon. Madeline had finally got the girl (and killed the guy). Catherine finally got along with Denice.

(These were all _very_ important, the last most of all.)

She ran out to meet them.

"Let's go."

They all stopped and turned towards the burrow, their home of many years, their whole life, before walking to town.

_It was all downhill from here._


End file.
